


舞台不會停下等待

by LLTypeA



Category: A3!
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLTypeA/pseuds/LLTypeA
Summary: 伏見臣×高遠丞←月岡紬（ABO）雖然很多自我投射、很多寫到茫寫到不知道在寫什麼，最後收尾也有點斷裂，但總算是寫完了耶。對不起，學藝不精。謝謝各位陪我到這裡。10/17：改變標題名稱。（可能還會繼續改ry）10/22：標題名稱再改。（不管怎麼說至少題目上三個人都要塞進去……）11/12：好想改標題但想不到怎麼改於是改了使用者名稱(?)。12/1：只改了標題。應該可以惹。（if 哪天又起毛ry）03/20、21：連續兩日各貼了一段（ch.12、13），劇情部份算是告一段落，但「可能」會加點後綴或番外，暫且不登記完結。04/28：番外完結，床單隨緣。





	1. 晚餐(1)

**Author's Note:**

> 我發誓我原本想寫一個快樂玩弄萬里的紬。萬里小狼狗，香。  
> 但臣丞＋紬寫成這樣，這條世界線不可能發展出那種狀況了。  
> 我不知道說好的丞紬已婚去哪了，可能有些關係永遠走不到結婚，不管他們之間多麼默契。
> 
> 所以這是個還沒交往就分手，但卻會永遠在一起的丞紬故事。
> 
> （見臣：？？？？）
> 
> ＊發明ABO這種系統的人應該得同人界諾貝爾獎。  
> ＊本人堅持AO不能同寢，所以大家的性別可能和宇宙共識不同。  
> ＊求不坑。（

餐桌上有著甜甜的香氣，但不全然來自於伏見臣一手經營出來的晚餐。倒不如說，那樣的香氣讓現在一同用餐的人有點食不安穩。  
但也不是非得反應不可的狀況。若只是這點程度就忍受不了，那從一開始就不可能同意共同生活。  
OMEGA發情的味道，或說，發情前的預兆。（基本上，如果無法抑制發情，那也不太適合共同生活。）  
這種甜法，應該只有月岡紬吧。對味道比較敏感的人時不時往紬的方向瞧去，難得在結束家教課程後還趕得上晚餐，孰料改變的不只餐桌的座位還有席間的味道。  
但紬只是靜靜地在室友旁邊用餐——其實就連丞都是很難得地提早結束其他劇團的客演排練回滿開宿舍吃飯——似乎對發情期毫無所覺。要說粗大葉，這也到了令人嘆息的程度了。  
但比起紬的坦然，現場諸君更在意應該是作為伴侶的高遠丞，怎麼有辦法忍受讓OMEGA的味道就這樣散著。

咬著自己準備了一下午的現炸可樂餅，臣想著這真是甜膩得過分，連油炸餅皮和白醬奶油都得甘拜下風。他的味覺都要失準了。  
這要是真的發情，那還得了？雖然失禮，但他忍不住想像了那種光景。總覺得牙都要發癢了。

就在眾人的焦躁升到極限，臣似乎打算再淋更多醬汁到可樂餅上時，隨著丞結束進食，紬也跟著說吃飽了，向臣表達謝意後雙雙告辭離席。看他們同進退的那副模樣，雪白東忍不住笑著調侃：「不要懷孕了喔。」  
「啊啊，這次，一定要為國家生下王子才行……」紬突然軟倒在丞懷裡，嚶嚶哭泣。  
「王子還不足以擔當大任，還得是ALPHA才有繼承權……」  
「沒有問題的，鄰國不正因為生出ALPHA的公主而感到困擾嗎？就算不是ALPHA，只要是王子，把公主娶回來就行了！」

「快滾！」

左京一聲令下，丞只好把倒在懷裡的紬一把抱起，給眾人施了一個謝幕禮，瀟灑離席。王國八點檔被迫落幕，狗糧倒是狠狠吃了一把。譽放聲大笑，直說要給ALPHA公主做一首詩。至此，只剩下BETA與ALPHA的餐廳終於恢復了和平。

把紬抱進房裡的丞卻是直接一頭栽進自己床裡，被壓著的紬掙扎著起身，從五斗櫃裡挑出速效的抑制針劑，直往丞脖頸處扎了進去。

「小丞總是忘記吃藥呢。」  
「抱歉，跟你在一起太放鬆，照著以前的習慣就忘了。」丞撐起身子讓紬出來，再改為正躺，一臉抱歉地說：「而且總覺得快到抑制劑也難以完全遏止的年紀了……紬你也多注意一下吧。」  
「我再怎麼粗心也不會冒失到這種程度喔，而且推給年紀真是太奸詐了。才不是年紀的問題喔。」

丞一臉不信，紬笑著說自己就不會這樣。

「是因為你的味道不容易散出來吧？」  
「啊哈哈哈，小丞的味道真的很甜呢！但所有人都會以為是我的味道，這點真的很神奇——只要不說，大家都會相信你是ALPHA。詐欺、詐欺。」  
「也不是刻意要隱瞞什麼的……」  
「只是一但被誤會就很難解開吧。」

月岡紬和高遠丞是從出生起就結下緣分的兒時玩伴，關係好的如膠似漆。雖然曾有毫無聯繫的幾年，但隨著滿開劇團招攬冬組成員時意外聚首，慢慢的也找回了以往的相處默契。  
比如說，當丞發情期到來、藏不住味道時，紬會偷偷表現得彷彿那是自己的味道。倒也不是丞企圖隱藏自己是OMEGA的事，而是高中時期被問了兩人是不是一對，帶著惡作劇心理不打算否認這種揣測的紬，與會自然配合紬演技的丞合力「演出」了那樣的關係。自此，只要有人誤會丞的性別與兩人的關係，他們就會打蛇隨棍上地演。  
對丞而言，這也是順便幫兩人擋蒼蠅，尤其紬總是毫無防備的模樣，讓別人以為他「有伴侶了」，他也能比較安心。

「但這次反應真的比較嚴重，是因為合宿嗎……但你說你不會這樣……」  
「小丞真的很遲鈍呢。這點該說是可愛？還是討人厭呢？」  
「怎麼了嗎？這是有原因的嗎？」  
「不告訴你——」

紬吐舌拒絕了丞的求救，隨後拿出費洛蒙除味劑對著丞的床鋪狠狠噴了一把，嗆得丞猛打噴嚏。晚一點他還得去餐廳和交誼廳噴一噴，避免更晚回來的人受害，紬覺得：乾脆在這裡把小丞嗆死也沒問題。

為什麼自己是OMEGA呢？他們之中只要有一人不是，很多問題就不會存在了。  
但他們偏偏是兩個OMEGA。

然後，那個人正好是ALPHA。

吸引了丞，卻毫無自覺的那個人。他今天是否也被丞的味道吸引了呢？

（TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我忘了他們寢床舖是高架床。（
> 
> 高架床欸……在為難誰……
> 
> 因為太困難了我要繼續沒發現。


	2. 露台，月下

＊

接近深夜，受得到好酒的東之邀，左京帶著許久未見的愉悅心情與東並行於二樓走廊，卻瞧見紬坐在在陽台獨飲。儘管認為所謂潔身自好不是OMEGA單方面的責任，但才踏入發情期就在外頭喝酒也太過隨興。於是左京向東做個手勢，示意他先回房，待他解決了這個粗心鬼再說。

「狀況不好卻在外頭吹風喝酒，還這個時間，沒搞錯吧你。」

紬回頭，看著左京無害地傻笑：「這不是左京先生嗎？多謝關心，但我沒有狀況不好喔。」  
左京皺著眉指責：「雖然對OMEGA的發情狀況不是很清楚，但就算使用抑制劑，生理變化還是會不舒服吧？何況月岡你不是這麼強壯的人吧。還不快回房休息。」

聞言，紬沒做任何表示，只是又轉回頭看著夜空。皎潔的月光灑下來，壟罩紬所在的空間。瞬間左京以為眼前的紬只是月色下的錯覺，似乎那裏其實沒有人。

而後紬才用他那直率開朗的聲音回覆：「有什麼關係呢？月色這麼美。」

「沒錯、沒錯，月色真美。」  
「雪白？」

本以為回房就不會出來的東帶著他說的那瓶好酒與三個酒杯，毫不猶豫地通過被左京視為不可逾越的月光，來到紬身邊，指了指剩下的位置要左京就坐。

「襯著美景，好喝的酒才能更好喝呀。紬也是，要喝的話，試試這種有厚度、辛辣又回甘的酒如何？這期的米聽說在比例配方上又有突破，很有趣呢。」

左京口裡碎念著這些人的不知所謂，卻也還是老實入座，任東給大家各添一杯酒，也忘了要趕紬回房的事。三人輕輕碰杯，東、紬還只是輕輕抿了一口，倒是他自己一口就乾掉那一小杯。果然是辛辣卻意外回甘的酒。

「左京先生喝酒很豪邁呢。」  
「這樣很快就會醉了喔，但紬你是已經有點醉了吧？」  
「只是有點而已喔，不過東你的酒很厲害欸！啊啊，我現在是醉了還是沒醉呢？搞不清楚了。」

聽著紬說胡話，左京又給自己添了一杯。望向東手裡的杯子竟也空了，他也自覺替東倒滿。至於紬，就不用他倒酒了。

「左京先生的眼神在說『你這小屁孩喝不得這種酒』呢。」捧著酒杯，紬嘻嘻地笑著，任誰來看都會認為左京沒說錯，雖然他根本沒開口。然後紬又得到一個白眼。

「酒量和對酒的品味都是品出來的喔，不用客氣、不用客氣。」  
「喂，雪白！」

在東的勸說下，紬這次喝乾了杯裡的酒液，又開始嘻嘻笑著，讓左京很想把那個酒杯搶走，換放在旁邊一看就很隨便的啤酒回去。但紬沒有讓他得逞，反而精神起來。

「說到月色，就是那個最著名的告白場景呢！」紬突然挺直身，兩眼放光，一臉興奮。  
「『今晚月色真美』？」東帶著淺笑附和。  
「沒錯，文學著名的借代比喻手法。這種手法要在戲劇上表現，其實意外的困難喔！」  
「啊啊，劇本、演員與觀眾不可避的落差吧。再怎麼好的演員，都不見得能明示劇本的暗示、再怎麼重現劇本，觀眾如果無法理解，就反而是白做工。」  
「那麼，會讓人想避開這種劇本呢。」  
「咦咦，但如果表現出來了，觀眾之中有任何人看懂、不，甚至只要對戲的演員有看懂，那不是很有成就感，很開心嗎？『對，我就是在演這個』，舞台上下、前場後場，都沉浸在相同的感情裡……難道不會想追求這一瞬間嗎？」  
「沒錯！這就是所謂的吃下劇本，不是重現劇本，而是成為那個角色！」

（啊啊，開始了。）東依然掛著淺笑，但對這兩個跨組別戲劇癡，不禁覺得應對得有些吃力。果然醉鬼是最可怕的。  
但也是最可愛的。

「敬舞台上呼吸一致的瞬間！」  
「或者把舞台全部吃下的瞬間！」  
「左京先生很壞呢！」  
「我已經決定要貪心了，月岡你也是貪心的人吧。」  
「是呢！所以我很享受喔，舞台上每一個暗示，眼神、走位、手勢、氣勢，舞台上每一個部分，只要站上台，即使留在陰影下，那也是『演戲』喔！」  
「可以說每個細節設計，都是重要的表演吧。」  
「啊啊……但無論怎麼處理，都做不到跟真實一樣細緻呢……人和人相處，可以說無時無刻沒有停止暗示呢……不自覺的眼神、多起來的話題，那種自然流露的『劇情』……什麼時候才會有下一招呢？該怎麼接下一招呢？」

「紬？」

發現紬從興奮的醉話轉為細碎的低語，東低頭去探望對方臉色，但也無法判斷紬是否會突然醉倒。身為盟友的左京沒有察覺到紬的變化，反而對那些碎語認真探討起來。

「真實場景的訊息……我們私底下可以察覺到的情緒與情感，在舞台上卻不見得能讓觀眾瞭解。是要真實的演繹，還是要誇張地去表現？這方面無論怎麼研究，都還是有取捨問題。但放眼整個滿開劇團，這方面表現最好的是月岡你吧。」  
「我嗎？……不、不，還有很多事情要研究呢。比如說，到底要怎麼處理那些從味道透露的事情呢？為什麼這麼明顯的事情，反而是觀眾看得比較清楚呢？我的戲……在哪裡呢？」  
「紬……你說的是？……」  
「從味道是能判斷什麼啊！這個世界可沒這麼好混！」  
「左、左京先生？」

對紬的低語做出預期以外的激烈反應的，依然是喝高了的古市左京。但他的一番慷慨激昂也徹底震懾了東。

「說到底，那些都只是內分泌變化吧？就跟天氣熱了自然會感到煩躁是一樣的道理。」  
「哇啊……費洛蒙否定論……竟然真的有人說得出口……不愧是左京先生……」  
「怎麼，雪白你相信這種東西嗎？相信那種用性器官決定感情價值的論調？」  
「這麼說來，椋的少女漫畫是不是有太多以『禁忌之戀』為主題的取向……」  
「和那個沒關係吧！說到底，老是嚷嚷性別如何如何的人，對自己的價值才是沒有絲毫正確的認識吧。」  
「啊啊，這個我的確有經驗，還在營業時，每次遇到有人問我『怎麼不是OMEGA』時，會強烈地覺得『這個人在說什麼』呢。這麼說來，左京先生也很辛苦吧？總覺得『那邊』特別會在意對手是不是ALPHA。」  
「哼，會在意這種事的都只是小喽喽，像那堆不成熟的東西，還不是一吼就乖了。」

這時紬想起：「對了，秋組全員……」

左京：「沒錯，ALPHA密度莫名其妙的高。但這個世界上有像伏見這樣的ALPHA，也有像七尾那樣的ALPHA。性別什麼的，不是絕對的價值。」  
「這話絕對不能讓太一聽到呢，哈哈哈哈哈！」

看紬笑得這麼開心，東在心裡熱烈歡迎這個話題。於是又說：「像萬里就是很典型的『那種』ALPHA呢。」  
「呿，兩個混小子，成天跟雄性動物一樣在爭地盤，講都講不聽。」  
「左京先生不是組長，卻很操勞呢。」  
「誰叫我最為年長，總是得做點榜樣，擔點責任。」  
「咦，我有讓東姐勞心勞力嗎？」  
「現在是在說年齡的話題嗎？我不接這個梗喔。」

紬靠著東又嘻嘻笑了一陣子，剛才的談興都不知道跑哪兒去了，只知道平常的話根本不可能聊到這個程度。

不知不覺，整瓶一升的酒被他們三人喝得精光。明明不是拿來豪飲的酒，談話間卻也一杯一杯地倒盡了。

「左京先生真的醉了呢。」  
「還沒你醉。你根本不能自己回房了吧。但我今天也確實醉得太快了。抱歉了雪白，這個醉鬼只能你自己扛回去了。」  
「我一個人？」  
「不過是個月岡紬，你也是男人，扛得動吧。」

在東想好要接過這個說法或認真反駁前，紬笑著抗議：「我是不是被小看了？」

左京盯著還軟軟地靠著東的紬，一笑：「等你能用自己的腳站起來、用自己的雙手去爭取，表現得不負你的貪心再說吧。」

聞言，紬大笑，這次真的笑得直不起腰。在他笑得茫茫然之際，似乎聽到左京稱讚他眼裡燒著旺盛的火。

那是男兒的志向，或只是醉鬼的執著呢？

（TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他們的醉話大概也是我的醉話。  
> 本來想加入毛旗幟（A），同世代關係比較近嘛。但醉話層面，還是和左京（B）比較有聊……
> 
> 順便東姊之所以設定為BETA，就我深深認為，會被氣味誘導發情或本身有發情狀況的人，實在不可以做陪睡這種危險的工作。ry  
> 東姊很有魅力不是因為他很香，而是因為他是東姊。（不重要）
> 
> 待續。


	3. 東的房間

＊

東真的費盡千辛萬苦把不能好好走路的紬帶回自己房間。他想著時間晚了，醉鬼折騰起來有太多需要顧慮的眉角，直接把人塞回204室，天曉得醒來後紬是不是還活著。本來邀請左京來房裡喝酒，也是方便喝醉了能直接就寢、就近看顧，雖然這次左京先生還是撐著身體回房去了。

「你的煩惱……不是睡一覺就能解決的呢。」

東撫著紬發熱汗濕的頭髮，突然替他感到難過。雖然是一度遠離戲劇，最後又拋下一切回來的人，卻也做不到生命裡只有戲劇。

如果想要的東西，全是靠自己的雙手就能取得，那該多好。但世事不盡如人意，因為人眷戀太陽的溫暖，也貪戀天上的星星。

將紬的衣服除去，取了毛巾擦乾他汗濕的身子，希望他能睡得舒服一點。同時也毫不意外，紬身上沒有任何一點與誰交往過的痕跡。從紬的醉話中，東幾乎已確定：丞、紬兩人不是大家以為的那種關係，雖然他們表現得像是。  
那遠比大家以為的更冷淡，到了一方發情，另一人卻沒有絲毫動搖的程度。

這對ALPHA而言有可能嗎？

如果他們是極力不觸碰彼此的ALPHA與OMEGA，當初為什麼會同意同寢呢？明明給他這個BETA留下了一整個房間。

「進入發情期的不是你嗎。」

紬張開眼，朝東望去。雖然無法對焦，但確實是看著東。似醉似醒，無力應答，只是茫然地看著。

「難道你在害怕嗎？紬有時候很膽小。」  
「害怕的不是我，是小丞喔。」  
「我不會說喔。」

紬搖搖頭。其實說不說都無所謂。他們一開始就不打算隱瞞性別的事，只是沒有說而已；他企圖隱瞞的，是沒有發生過的那些事。

「在害怕的是小丞。明明我已經決定了，絕對不再逃避，但小丞一直都在害怕。」

紬的聲音漸漸低微。他又睡著了。  
而東只是繼續撫著他的頭，替他祈禱一個好夢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （TBC）  
> 求不坑。（


	4. 排練後的宵夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有點擔心我對ABO系統的生理期寫法和宇宙共識不一樣……但我不覺得強迫生殖這回事可以出現在滿開。  
> 所以我讓發情這種事變得比較能控制。
> 
> （喔還沒到R18的戲，我只是先提醒一下。大概再一、兩章？）

＊

丞覺得自己今天精神不錯。雖然這次發情預兆遠比以往兇猛，但有錠劑與針劑雙管齊下，加上良好的睡眠品質與休息時數，昨晚那種渾身發軟的情形如今回想起就如一時的過敏症狀，雖對過敏源感到不安，但完全不影響日常生活。

反倒是紬的床鋪空無一人比較讓他在意。由於昨晚睡得早，他無法判斷紬是普通的過份早起，或是徹底的夜不歸營，畢竟不管哪個都沒有理由，但也都不需要理由。

只是明知自己踏入發情期，沒有作為保險陪在自己身邊，是紬的反常行為。幸好自己狀況不錯，甚至足夠彌補昨天因為身體不適提早結束的客演排練內容。

和著水吞下預防用的錠劑，丞確實通知監督自己可能會排練的比平常晚後，同往常一般開車出門；爾後一天，只有必須遵循時間吃藥這件事稍微分散了專注力，讓他不甚愉快以外，他再次確認只要有扎實的訓練與妥善的調理，沒有健康的身體不能抵禦的狀況。  
所以問題果然不在年齡，只是單純缺乏發洩吧。性與吃、睡同等重要，對OMEGA而言更是如此。

「畢竟是用生理構造體現人類繁衍慾望的演化成果。」

儘管不甘心，但能克服的就都不是問題。所以果然也要讓紬擁有健康的體魄——但紬那種身板，該把目標放在哪裡好？要說體力肯定沒問題，能揹著沉重的翅膀做足一輪公演，體能本身毫無疑問有維持在必要以上的水準——反而是冬組其他人需要費心——而且單純訓練肌肉的確也不是紬的路線。

伏見臣那種天生一般的壯碩就很理想。並非刻意培育，僅僅是注重與保持就能留下那樣偉岸的成績嗎？雖說自己做肌肉訓練只是出於興趣，但在有對照的情況下，除了興趣外，確實也多了一份有趣。

「果然飲食控制才是關鍵嗎？所以做的飯才那麼好吃……」

將車開回滿開劇團宿舍，漂浮著各種思緒的高遠丞立刻覺得自己餓了。雖說客演排練沒有讓作為客席的自己餓著，但要說那是否為「精準的飲食」，確實也差了一點。對方提供的餐點沒有問題，自己的舌頭也沒有被養刁，只是對「精煉的家常系料理」——好吃、管飽、又有豐富蛋白質——方面多了一份眼界。所以說任何經驗都足以使人成長，沒有經驗是不必要的。

但他回宿舍的時間真的很晚，幾乎要趕不上左京制定的澡堂開放時段了，所以比起廚房，他選擇先進澡堂；而出了澡堂，他選擇去廚房而非先回房。

泡完澡，更餓了！

然後他在餐桌上遇見一整天沒見的月岡紬。有點懶散，但氣色還算可以，簡而言之是和平時差不多，完全不懂為什麼會一整天見不到人的兒時玩伴。

「歡迎回來，丞。今天好晚！」  
「我回來了……你也很晚吧，這個時候還在餐廳。」  
「今天的我不被時間束縛。時間於我沒有意義。」

這個台詞他記得，是某個滿口偽哲學、毫無生產力的角色。但這句話特別用在某個情境上——

「被你喝下肚，然後排出來的酒精更沒有意義。」反射性地背出台詞，丞恍然大悟：「什麼啊，你一整天都因為宿醉在睡嗎？」  
「嗯，昨晚睡在東房裡。和左京先生三人喝了東新拿到的酒……日本酒真是不簡單。啊，但我也不是一整天都在睡喔，雖然真的睡了很多就是了。」

丞還想說些什麼，就被食物香氣打斷了注意力，朝著香氣的味道望去，就見臣端著整頓好的宵夜朝餐桌走來。

「啊，高遠先生，歡迎回來。」  
「謝謝，我回來了。你在替紬做消夜啊？辛苦了。」  
「我喜歡做所以不辛苦。高遠先生呢？要吃東西嗎？」

高遠丞的掙扎只有不到0.5秒。

「要。我餓了。」  
「嘻嘻，還是一起吃？」  
「其實我有多做一點，本來認為讓紬先生自己吃似乎太寂寞了，才多準備了我自己的份，但我其實沒那麼餓，高遠先生請用吧。」

臣多拿了一副餐具來，丞也就道謝接過。

「大家一起吃才開心呢。」  
「那就不該因為宿醉錯過晚餐。」  
「紬先生是宿醉？我以為你是太累了才睡了一天。」  
「啊？我不累啊，我沒做什麼特別累的事……啊呀？」

紬眼神快速掃向丞，復又裝作沒事。臣決定不再過問這副表情的意義。仔細想想，根本連說出口都不必要。

然後他又聞到昨天晚餐時滿溢餐廳的甜味。只是這次味道極淡，若有似無，但費洛蒙的香氣越是隱藏，反而更是挑逗。他覺得自己馬上就要把鼻子湊到某個人身上，只為了確定味道的來源，然後天曉得確定之後自己會做什麼。

天然呆的OMEGA太可怕了，會吞噬ALPHA。  
他不想當失去理智的ALPHA，那會讓他想起年少無知的從前，憑著本能逞兇鬥狠，除了後悔什麼也沒留下。  
他不能放任自己被吞噬。

（TBC）


	5. 204(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有車……沒開起來算什麼？  
> 丞紬。

＊

紬在座位上讀著從東那兒摸來的、實際上不曉得是誰落在他那裏的小說，放任丞在小沙發上對自己生氣。若是往常，他也許會去中庭踢一會兒球，或者現在就做個一百下伏地挺身，只要能消耗體內多餘的燥熱，什麼都好；但如果這種亢奮是基於精神，是內分泌失調影響大腦，譬如剛謝幕下台時那種徒留興奮的不協調，單純消耗體力是沒有意義的。實際上他也沒有多餘的體力可以跟自己耗。

「紬你不睡嗎？」  
「我白天除了澆花、買點東西，其他時候都在睡覺，雖然到下午就有點睡不著了，但什麼事也沒做。我想把書看完。也許晚一點睡吧。」

紬感覺到丞的焦躁，但他也不能做些什麼。發情期會持續將近一周，如果丞沒有這麼失控過，那也許他得開始習慣；如果他無法習慣，那就得找到更好的方法。儘管他知道的每個方法都很糟。

他倒了杯水遞過去。他知道的每個方法都很糟，但有些可以根據結果決定是不是真的那麼糟。

他很貪心，他敵不過慾望；他很後悔，他不想再後悔。

「很難受嗎？」  
「嗯……沒這麼嚴重過。白天還好，剛才突然激烈了起來，好像藥突然失效了，但也不是完全沒有效果。就是……一直覺得……嘖。」  
「一定是因為臣做得東西太好吃了。」  
「不可能吧。」

那不然是什麼原因？紬自認他才是最想知道的那個。

從兩人在滿開劇團重逢，將當年的矛盾解開、言歸於好，到結束揚旗公演，他以組長兼主演身分、在比賽中勝過「那個」GOD座，取得當年錯失的肯定，丞也得以突破GOD座的封殺，再度取得參與其他劇團客演的機會。他們彷彿想要什麼有什麼，不再有煩惱，不會被剝奪，可以傾全力專研、可以盡全力燃燒。  
他回到了以演戲維生的身分，卻也清楚生活不只演戲。譬如他會在中庭種花弄草，丞也與同伴組了室內足球隊，雖然人數不足，難以參加比賽，但聚在一起踢踢球、照表操課技巧練習這些超越「休閒」努力也都在丞的生命裡。

然後他開始聽到很多臣的事。足球社不只丞與臣兩個人，還有滿開御用劇作家皆木綴，但不知道是他在寫作上消耗太多生命，或有其他原因，總之丞最常提的還是臣。體格好、性格沉穩、觀察力敏銳，控球沒有皆木穩但十分積極改善。

以及，便當很好吃。

他就不可能幫誰做便當，再喜歡丞他都不行。比起看食譜，他更想看劇本。他也覺得比起會做便當的自己，他還是想當著迷於戲劇的月岡紬，他覺得他倆都一樣，靈魂深處非彼此不可，但他就是一直記著「臣做的便當很好吃」這件事。

他要失去丞了，他想，從高中那一天他說了謊才勉力維持的關係，久別重逢後也不曾改變的這份關係，快要變了。

「丞。」

紬叫了一聲，他發現自己的聲音比往常低啞，但他做不到跟往常一樣，因為也的確與往常不同。丞應了他。

「丞你知道……一般OMEGA都怎麼處理這種問題的嗎？」  
「找個對象或吃藥，這有別的處理法嗎？」

的確沒有。但對象可以挑，方法也可以選。歸根究底只要身體滿足了，就不會再叫囂著要與誰性交。

就是特別、特別想著的人，也可以暫時忘記。

紬俯身摸上丞的臉側，拇指摩娑他的臉頰，中指勾勒他耳後到下顎的形狀再沿著脖子隔著睡衣摸上他的胸口。那裡有著強壯的心跳震動，從稍微加快的頻率，紬知道丞接到了他的性暗示。  
於是他跨坐到丞身上，逼得丞向後傾倒，原本貼在胸口的手往下鑽進衣衫裡，手掌沿著腹肌邊緣被稱作人魚線的凹陷輕輕上移到胸口，抓捏那柔韌厚實的胸膛，另一手直接脫掉底下簡單繫著棉繩的睡褲，經不起發情折騰的性器露出，微微抬著頭。份量十足卻不能盡情挺拔的模樣令人憐愛，他手指輕捏丞陰囊後側，撫過會陰，接著以握姿從根部一路嚕向龜頭。

「唔哈！」

丞腰部一跳，莖部完全勃起。他抓住紬往下操控他性器的手臂，臉龐泛紅、兩眼迷離，紬自己也感到前所未有的欣喜：丞沒有排斥自己碰他。丞的身體因他而燃燒，而他自己也沒有比情動中的對方冷靜——他能做到哪？丞能接受到什麼程度？——無法繼續思考，他已經出手了。他要丞。  
於是他雙手離開丞的身體，在他雙腿之間跪下，手扶上勃起的陰莖張開口——

「紬！」

他的頭被拉開。明明頰上的血色還沒退去，丞帶著霧氣的雙眼卻多了一份驚慌。為什麼不要？他不會做什麼的。他不會做小丞討厭的事。

「沒事的，小丞，這裡不弄濕進不去。」

撫上抓住他頭髮的那隻手，比自己大了一些，也厚了許多，握著方向盤時特別令人安心，但現在有點發抖的手，安慰著。

他低頭吐舌從根部開始舔，雙手不忘撫摸那些赤紅而柔軟的部位，舔到龜頭處輕輕劃著圈，感覺鈴口處冒出前液，再張口含住前端，試著吞深一些，卻也知道現在的自己辦不到那種事，舌咽於是不受控地一陣蠕動。  
同時他聽到上方丞「哈」地吐了一口氣，彎下身來雙手握緊自己的頭，身子一顫一顫的勉強撐著，口裡的陰莖脹得他難受，這都代表丞很高興。

好高興。好高興你舒服。

他試著往上瞄，想看丞現在的表情。只見他雙目緊閉，面色潮紅，眉間皺得死緊好像這輩子沒被人口過，現在舒服得不知所措。  
紬好開心。他想吞深一點，但吞不進去。所以他得先把東西拿出來，才能舔到其他地方。他一面注意丞的表情，緩緩將腦袋向後退，此時丞也突然睜開眼睛。那視線顯示他已習慣了這些刺激，或從過度的刺激中清醒——他在端詳，像自己剛才偷看他一樣的在觀察自己。

一瞬間他以為靈魂被那雙眼睛穿透。他沒在演戲，而在不演戲的時候被這雙眼睛這麼認真盯著瞧，他真的不知道丞會看到什麼。

是一個，與認知完全不同的青梅竹馬嗎？  
還是一個單純因為能觸碰對方而感到喜悅的男人呢？

紬哽咽著放開口裡的東西，起身又把丞推倒一次。丞還在看他，很仔細地看，但他不知道真實的自己能有什麼東西可以看這麼久。他脫掉自己的睡褲與底褲，裡面早已一蹋糊塗。

再次跨坐在丞身上，這次得以肌膚相貼，他用濕淋淋的下體蹭著丞堅硬的那處。

丞盯著紬的臉死死地瞧，然後騰出手緩緩撫上他的面頰，跟剛才紬所用的一樣的摸法，從臉頰到下顎，再到胸口，然後腰身。他雙手抓住紬幾乎不盈一握的腰，將人抬起來時，自己也坐正了。

他們的身體分開了。

而紬知道他們再也不會像剛才那樣緊貼。  
再也無法像剛才那樣感受彼此。  
再也無法像剛才那樣感受丞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 媽媽，我長大了。  
> 但這章讓我好難過。
> 
> （紬：說好的親媽在哪裡？^ ^）
> 
> TBC→


	6. 204(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分手了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇與上篇距離極近但我拖了很久。  
> 因為一些表演活動，我不能用僅存的1/3的靈魂去看，遂決定解除這篇文章的附身狀態，  
> 加上之後緊接著隔壁遊VK返禮，劇情尊到我原地去世，搶排一飛沖天，  
> 然後台版ㄟ也跑一日公主，
> 
> 嗯。
> 
> 是也覺得有點可惜。（雖然這段話就像寫日記：只有我在看，但，嗯。（

丞的力氣大到可以把紬舉起來，再穩穩地放回沙發上。那種「有力」不是粗暴的蠻勇，是行有餘力所以能溫柔的強勁，讓紬覺得自己是被好好地「放」在一旁，而非反感的推拒。但事實是自己被毫無餘地的拒絕了。

「我不行嗎？」

不知不覺，紬已是滿臉淚痕，聲音輕的恍若未聞，卻不因哽咽而無法發聲。若在舞台上，那會成為來自遠處的細語呢喃，所有冤苦愁緒皆溶在空氣中，吸引所有人的注意，他自己本身卻淡得幾要消失。

但這裡不是舞台，他是真的因為極大的失落而傷心難過，那輕飄飄的疑問，是從他胸口的洞流淌出去的哀傷，只要再多一點，他的心可能真的會被掏空。

而丞將馬上就要消失的紬緊緊抱住，執意要他留下。輕微顫抖的雙臂讓紬了解到對方也正悲傷著、緊張著、害怕著。但為什麼他可以這般耳鬢廝磨，卻連至少一次的越界都不被允許？  
為什麼擁抱會是這麼悲傷的事？

「紬你是認真的，所以不行。」

終於，答案貼著他的耳畔而來。但假使他的情感是認真的，只要他們彼此不願意認真，姑且為之又有何妨？

「為什麼認真的就不行？我喜歡你，從以前開始就喜歡你。即使你對我沒有那種意思，但我就是沒辦法停止喜歡你！」

紬抓緊丞的衣服推開這個擁抱，他想看著丞的臉龐丞的眼睛說，映入眼簾的對方的神情果不其然也是一片哀慟，他不懂為什麼好像丞才是更受傷的那一個，為什麼丞要覺得受傷？為什麼不能不管不顧地接受。

為什麼只是喜歡而已，會讓對方露出這麼難過的神情。想到這裡，紬的眼眶滾出更多淚水，但他還來不及擦拭，丞卻先他一步捧起他的臉，試著替他抹去那些水珠。

「算我求你……不要那麼難過。」  
「為什麼？」  
「我不想傷害你。」  
「我也不想……為什麼小丞你現在也這麼難過？這為什麼會是那麼讓人難受的事？」  
「也許是因為我也很喜歡你。」

紬愣住，無法理解這時候談彼此是哪種喜歡有什麼意義，但丞不說他的喜歡和紬的不一樣。那不是重點。

「一開始，我覺得就算我們真的做了也無所謂。我也喜歡你，你覺得可以我就可以。但途中我發現你是認真的，我就想了一下如果我們認真交往會如何。」  
「OMEGA之間的交往可能會有點辛苦，但這不是問題。反正我們本來就是企圖解決我發情過度的問題。於是要不要接受，都只在我的一句話。」  
「但是，紬。」  
「我和演戲，你會選誰？」

紬好不容易升起一絲期待的心又突然被潑一桶冷水。

「這是什麼問題……為什麼要問這個……」  
「因為我問了。我問了自己。」

根本不需要問。

他們兩個，沒有一個會捨棄演戲而選擇其他。若一直是演戲搭檔，或只是將彼此視作最有默契的對手，或只是私心裡最喜歡的演員，那無論發生什麼事，只要還能在舞台上相見，就不會有任何問題。

但如果他們是情侶呢？

他們曾有過長達幾個月各自排練無法相見的日子。埋首於自己的舞台是那樣快樂，想著對方也忙碌於演戲就更覺得興奮，不只是想盡情表演，而是追求能互相承認的境界的超越——但如果在分開時對方發生什麼事，那種狀態下也不可能照拂彼此。

不可能選擇自己的「情侶」到底算什麼。

紬終於不哭了，他的心比先前被推開時更冷，他哭不出來。

「我不會選你。」  
「我也不會。」  
「但你會在舞台上。」  
「我們都會。」

丞說：「我想一直看你演戲。不同時期、不同境遇、不同年紀的你，一定也會展現出不同的演技，會比現在更寬廣、更深入、更迷人。我不想錯過。」

紬想：我也是。想一直進步，想一直站在舞台上，想一直演戲。

他曾有一度放棄演戲，但那並不是「放棄」而是「逃避」，他逃離了自己最喜歡的一切，包括丞。演技不被認可所受的傷，讓他甚至能捨棄與丞的交情遠赴他方。  
而之所以回到舞台上，更不是因為丞，只是因為自己無法不演戲。

「我沒有選你……我一直沒有選你。」

他喜歡丞。  
但他們不能在一起。

所以丞選擇不要開始。

只有這台戲，他們沒辦法演。

＊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 與其說我熱愛寫分手，不如說我如果寫CP文，就一定會從分手開始。  
> 因為我寫得很少但每一個題材每一篇都是起手式分手，到了今天我終於承認了總之就是這樣。
> 
> 順便補一個寫前一篇因為太難過忘記說的小事情：那到底是紬攻還是紬受？  
> 雖然最後轉回紬受，但照那個行為脈絡紬攻也可以，或者根本「應該」要是那樣。  
> 以及。為什麼不寫丞紬丞OO結束這回合啊……（
> 
> 接下來就是見臣的戲份惹。小紬過來領便當～（說好的親媽呢？）


	7. 深夜廚房遇見……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 開個車。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 字數太少了讀起來很累，決定把三段合成一章……但沒有要修轉場的意思。（  
> 這三段寫一寫都大CD，然後越寫越少……

＊

丞選擇不留在房間裡。紬方才施予的性刺激讓他口乾舌燥雖然也是原因，但事實是他以喝水為藉口暫時離開被他甩掉的青梅竹馬。

他甩了紬。仔細想想這真是不可思議，無論是他們之間竟有發生質變的可能，或是自己竟然會這麼堅定地認定自己不會選擇紬。  
和紬在一起是很自然的事，以往即使分開，只要再次見面就不認為那些分離的時光真的存在過——當紬先前真的離開戲劇也離開自己、當丞真正理解到紬的離去不是暫時休整而是永不再見的決意，他認定這是可惡的背叛：他背棄了兩人共同追逐多年的目標與理想，留他一人空虛地奮鬥，在僅有浮誇表面的舞台上在一成不變的形象裡掙扎著拆解那些角色力求演技的層次與突破；但想到那種孤單終究要歸咎於連扶持內心受傷的摯友都辦不到的無能的自己，滿腔怒火也就無處發洩，最後只能隨波逐流。直到神樂坂雷尼跨過那條底線、直到同團的太一在那弱小卻真摯的舞台上琢磨作為演員的初衷，他才狠下心打算在其他劇團重新開始，也才能遇到讓所有後悔與痛苦重新開始的機會。

想更珍惜他，想一輩子看著他，現在也為他那滲透內心的細膩演技傾倒，迫不及待下次對戲，想用口舌品嚐那些穿透靈魂的感情，想交換彼此解讀到的一切，對他設想的、演繹的形象的貪求可以稱之為飢渴，想讓他知道對於重逢自己有多欣喜。

——今後會認真告訴你我有多喜歡你，所以不要再自己吞下悲傷、不要再背叛我。

這份愛實在太過巨大，無法轉化為別的可能。

腦海停留著對方落寞的表情，但他也知道紬柔弱的表殼下也有著固執冷酷的心。好勝、貪婪、不留情，這些都不該被私人意義上的愛消磨。

任廚房水龍頭刷刷地出水，丞呆呆地想著自己果然不能接下紬交付的愛、不能利用那份愛來滿足身體，磨耗紬的一切他都做不來，而且想著紬的期間興許抑制劑終於發揮作用，這副身體難得地冷靜。

果然不行，丞嘆氣。如此深重的感情反而碰不得。

突然，連日困擾他的情慾毫無預警復又燒起，不只是蠢蠢欲動心情浮躁，下身那處總是謀求快樂的管道不由自主地縮起、痙攣、叫囂著要誰進入，因渴望而流出的體液濕了他一褲子。

「怎麼不把水龍頭關緊⋯⋯左京先生對這個特別斤斤計較啊。」

臣從後方伸手越過丞，關上水槽的水閥。那句叮嚀從耳畔飄進腦海裡，一口氣下墜到丞不曾也不願面對的身體深處，空虛的麻癢與血液匯集的熱如爆炸般竄過丞全身，歸納為一份劇烈的衝動。

於是他終於懂了「發情」的意義。

就是一切都失去意義。

＊

伏見臣這幾日晚上都睡不好，而他很清楚原因是什麼——宿舍裡某個讓他毫無防備的OMEGA發情了。

作為身體能力極為強勢的ALPHA，臣一直很注意與OMEGA的距離。不只是身體接觸這等可見的防備，在精神面他也提醒自己架著一道牆，因為他清楚心情遠比任何外顯性刺激更能誘導發情熱，「好感」是和平生活裡最有效的木馬程式：只要沒那個意思，即使和進入發情狀態的OMEGA性交，他也能有效控制力量、但如果心情被好感覆蓋，平常的氣味就足夠讓自己失去理智。  
為了能在滿開劇團實現那份「演員夢」，他小心翼翼地經營，迅速地把大家視作家人與夥伴，透過可行範圍內的照顧與付出，替心中存留的往日贖罪，讓自己得以演員的身分努力。  
據此，應該沒有餘裕對誰產生那種浮躁的情緒才是。

但他的身體的確受到召喚——他不想宣稱那是「引誘」，他不覺得自己被導引，那感覺更像被「喚醒」⋯⋯他不確定自己在尋找誰，他只是想起了渴求著誰的滋味——並非夜不成眠，但精神上總有根弦繃著緊著讓他覺得自己醒著。所以他必然在某個自己也不曾察覺的層面對誰上了心。好想找到那個人，又怕自己這次也要萬劫不復。

他俯身旋緊大方出水的水龍頭，提醒對方滿開惡婆婆最介意浪費，才察覺自己和丞的距離實在過分接近。

但丞是ALPHA——不，稍早與紬等一起吃宵夜時，至少他的身體已經察覺了。那種燒灼理智的甜味是當場「某個人」身上傳來的，但他無法像其他人那樣直接堅定地認為是紬的味道。

那時候他想做什麼？理智阻止了他，但他記著。他想湊到某人耳畔弄清楚那是誰的味道。

「丞⋯⋯」那人仍留在他懷裡，沒有動作，只是瞬間增強的氣味透露了他的動搖。「你的抑制劑呢？」

丞轉身撲倒他。在這個距離下，簡單的掃腿與推移能成功完成，讓臣充分理解自己對丞是真的毫無防備。

眼前這個人不只是夥伴，同時是交付信任的隊友，也是舞台上值得尊敬的前輩之一；強硬的外表與健壯的體格下有著率真的性格，看似積極的意見其實都是不假思索的直接想法，因此可說是過分可愛的好騙；會直接明白地稱讚他的體格、認真老實地稱讚他做的菜，總是板著臉於是高興起來陣仗特別大——是一位大男人風格的單純男孩。

啊啊，萬劫不復。

＊

被吞噬了。某個勉強被分離出去的自己小聲地提醒，但那只是意識到現狀、絕非理智的回歸。他的大腦被丞散發的甜味融化，任他剝下早撐不住生理反應的睡褲，在想起這裡是哪裡之前，他的陰莖已然沒入丞身體深處，而且一進去就被夾得死緊。臣忍無可忍地發出與興奮無緣的嘶吼，彷彿騎在他身上的不是丞而是一團火焰，燒得他發疼；丞端整的眉毛扭成一團，可以確信粗魯的進入也讓他痛不欲生，讓他喘著粗氣低吟著支著臣發抖，但兩人相連的生殖器被這份火辣的疼痛吸引，沒有人想分開。隨後不久，丞的甬道開始蠕動，為了包圍臣為了吞噬臣一陣一陣地吸，吸緊了再放、放開了又會再緊起來，丞咬著牙「嗚、嗚」地悲鳴，不自覺拉直身體改變體內肉棍的接觸角度，全部的知覺只用在習慣臣的東西上，然後，同開始一般突然，臣的陰莖被唐突甩開，又在他企圖抗議前被重重吞噬——

「啊、啊啊啊⋯⋯」

臣聽見丞夾帶痛苦的呻吟，理當散發汗水光澤的身軀連衣服都沒脫，小巧的頭顱高高抬起竟只看得見頸項與下顎的曲線。噬咬摩擦他的熱度燒酌他的慾望，「轟」地一聲，臣全身上下都投入丞點起的火焰之中。

他抓起又打算棄他不顧的丞的臀部，挺起腰狠狠撞進去，滿意於丞高亢起來的吟喘，接著一面從下方挺腰一面坐起身，以單手環攬的方式緊扣丞的臀部不放，為了不倒下丞也傾身抓上臣的肩膀。

臣終於看見丞的表情。追著疼痛的慾望沈浸迷離的表情。

他以單手剝掉丞的上衣，丞也配合地抬手丟開被汗水浸濕的衣服，扭動中臣終於把丞壓在身下，兩人七手八腳也脫掉臣的衣服，就在臣抓著丞衝刺的同時，丞也從下方著迷地摸著臣的胸膛，就算臣指示他抱緊自己，丞的手也仍然不安份地像搓揉女性乳房般摩挲他的胸部，甚至捏上他右邊乳頭。

那瞬間臣像觸電般用力一撞，丞一邊叫著一邊用腳夾上臣的腰，身體顫振的頻率透露了丞就要登上極限，而他越吸越緊的甬道也逼著臣邁向高潮。

臣撈起丞的頭，張嘴靠近對方後頸。

而丞使盡全身力氣扣住臣的脖子，將他扳了回來，映入眼簾的丞面上春情仍在，眼神卻與意亂情迷相距甚遠。

臣的理智被這一秒的相視拉回，但下一瞬間丞就這麼抓著他的脖子、將臉埋上他胸口、捲著身子高潮了，臣張大嘴試著吸氣，陰莖被高潮中的丞纏得死緊，在眼前一片空白之下全射在丞體內。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC→
> 
> \--
> 
> 我覺得若有兩隻野獸在宿舍交媾，整個滿開的阿法大概都會醒來。
> 
> 話說那個左京以外全阿法的秋組，  
> 萬里八成在心裡罵罵號，十座雖然身體誠實地起了反應但仍睡得跟死豬一樣，於是萬里罵得更兇。  
> 左京靠直覺發現氣氛不一樣，但三十歲了沒有氣到要起床的意思。（隔天可能會氣到睡不著）  
> 太一發現臣不在後十分慌張，「是臣哥？為什麼？怎麼回事？」然後當機了。有沒有趁室友不在ry 就ry（
> 
> 冬組那兩個阿法，愛麗絲對如此破格的不紳士行為感受到文化衝擊，密則是好端端繼續睡連反應都沒有（但他知道）  
> 東姐一邊看書一邊感嘆外面好熱鬧。（
> 
> 夏組一成認真思考明天要怎麼開口說第一句話，覺得宿舍生活大危機pico，椋（和幸）還沒發育於是正常睡覺，天馬（O）躲在被窩裡發誓自己絕對不會出門。  
> 三角在出門夜遊尋找三角形和睡覺之間乖乖選了後者，外面的事與他無關。
> 
> 春組龍龍表示見怪不怪，體貼地決定不要吵醒咲也，木綴死抓著真澄不讓他去找監督，但也沒有幫忙出去看狀況的勇氣。（  
> 旗幟專注於電動，稍微分了一點心差點滑鐵盧，他歸咎於深夜愛睏注意力下滑，很快又恢復狀態——沒，他沒發現狀況不對。（
> 
> 監督是個貝塔他沒有起來。
> 
> （突然發現我的滿開阿法率過高……）
> 
> 但因為如果大家都起來了事情會很麻煩，這些就只是裡設定。
> 
> 紬：？？？（


	8. 105（追記廚房）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太早發紬便當忘記還有這一段，現在要簽加班費惹。（？？？）

＊

「他被陷入發情期的丞襲擊，連前戲都沒有就被強迫進入」，臣思考著剛才發生的事，覺得這句話不夠正確，因為他才是進入別人身體裡的那個。但一句話裡有兩個受格到底該怎麼表達？也許最可嘆的是自己的國文造詣，招呼不打一聲就瘋狂做愛相較之下也不算什麼。

反正也沒做多久，他還差點被掐死。臣摸了摸脖子，有點擔心可能晚一點才會浮現的瘀青，卻也慶幸當時至少丞還足夠清醒，避免一場失控於本能的標記。

他不確定之後是否要跟誰解釋什麼。這一切從開始到結束都令他恍惚，儘管不是沒有想法，但也沒有答案。只是當看到丞在昏暗的廚房水槽前發呆，不管再發生幾次他都會走過去；即使當下伸手不見五指，他可能也找得到丞的位置。這場「意外」只是指正了他以往刻意的視而不見——他一直很在意這個踏實而率真的人，尤其在丞板著臉企圖控制一切時，總讓他特別想看對方軟化的模樣。只是當機會到來，丞也沒有軟下：他還是被掌控的那個。

就連要高潮了也記著絕對不能被咬，若真有這麼強大的自控力，那也許紬所言如是：丞很清楚自己在做什麼。

＊

從丞身上驚醒，理解天還沒亮後臣老實說鬆了口氣，畢竟在公共場所行苟且之事本就不正當，而因OMEGA賀爾蒙失控造成的誘導強暴對雙方都是重大傷害，他自己不覺得有什麼，但在丞理解事實經過、決定好要怎麼處理之前，他認為這件事對別人最好是能瞞就瞞，瞞不下去也要敷衍一下，如此狼藉一片的現場，要是被誰撞見了他還真不知該如何自處。  
但這種安心感立刻被紬出聲打破。

「醒了的話，就起來收拾善後如何？」

或許因為料理台一側空間窄小，附近都還是兩人濃密的氣息，臣沒注意到紬就在旁邊的餐廳。拉上被丞脫掉的褲子（為求速度，丞真的只把他脫一半）站起身，發現紬已把客廳與餐廳的門窗都打開，忽略一些除味噴劑欲蓋彌彰的化學氣味，他們搞出來的生物證據除了廚房慘不忍睹的這一側外，大概都湮滅完畢了。  
就是不知道原本災害的擴及範圍如何。

「房間那邊……」  
「我不清楚，我是因為丞出來很久都沒回來才出來找人的，越靠近客廳越覺得大事不妙……但就算我跑回房間拿東西再回來，路上也沒遇到其他人。」

姑且假設他們沒把整棟房子的人都吵醒。臣扛起尚未清醒的丞，決定至少先把戰力外人員送走，再好好打掃廚房。

「等等。」

一出流理台，戴著口罩的紬便皺著眉上前，朝兩人狂噴除味劑，化學劑嗆得臣直想打噴嚏，卻被紬要脅只能忍著。

「噴太多了吧！」  
「兩位的話用掉一整罐都不是問題。」

不不，絕對有問題，那東西對身體健康到底有沒有危害？但他也沒有吐槽紬的立場，光是對方帶了整整三罐除味劑出現，他就該把他奉為救世主。

照紬的指示將人帶回204室，再回廚房時等著他的是一套打掃用具。說的也是，那種痕跡就算是紬也不想代為清理吧。

「臣你……就這麼接受了呢。」

看著臣一副理所當然的模樣拿起自己表彰著某種嘲諷與抱怨擺出來的掃除用具，紬雖然沒有繼續協助清理的打算，卻也無法保持沉默。  
臣則用鼻音表達他的疑惑。

「這件事情是丞不好吧。雖然我無法代他道歉，但臣你似乎已經接受了呢。」  
「啊……既然是已經發生的事，說什麼都沒用，況且這種事不能只究責一方……先不談我自己，丞先生也……我是說……」  
「……」  
「我想丞先生是最不希望發生這種事的人吧。」  
「其實我覺得他只是沒想過而已。」

紬嘆了口氣，在臣清理得差不多後將最後一罐除味劑隔著料理台遞出去，讓他走完毀屍滅跡的最後一哩路。

「雖然一部分是我造成的，但丞從來沒有思考過『身為OMEGA』代表什麼，周圍也不曾用那種方式看待他，所以他從來沒往那種方向思考過人生。」  
「明明是認真又嚴肅的類型？」  
「人的性格不能用一句話解釋完畢喔。」紬苦笑，想著OMEGA的人生代表的意義，只有OMEGA自身有機會體悟。

丞會順著他人的誤會行事，一來是紬有意遮掩，二來也是自己下意識逃避思考的結果。

「老實說，丞是好好吃過藥的喔。一起吃宵夜時不是發作了嗎？回房間後趕緊就控制住了。所以發情到喪失理智什麼的，理論上是不可能的。」臣要反駁，卻被紬抬手封住話。「所以說，丞是知道自己在做什麼的喔。」  
「……」  
「那麼，臣。」

紬的眼神裏頭有一股很深的感情，臣現在才注意到。於是他終於了解：這段對話不是針對方才的「行為」而來，不是為了誰侵犯了誰而來，不是為了保護誰而來。不只是。

「你知道自己究竟做了什麼了嗎？」

——那是用來警告自己的話語。

＊

將事情定義在「受到丞的發情熱影響，自己也被誘導發情」這種程度的意外，是做得到的，並且一切都會在此告一段落；但紬特別花時間提醒他「事情不只是這樣」，那代表他得用更嚴肅的方式來看待這份影響，而不只想著息事寧人。

沒錯，他們不是基於意外搞在一起那麼單純，他們是替彼此打開了新的關係。儘管是否承認、是否延續、是否改變，都不是他單方面就能決定的，但他得先弄清楚自己是否希望改變、是否能承受改變，又或者假如自己希望改變，但情況卻不是如此，他是得接受抑或積極進攻。

事到如今他能否接受就當作一切沒發生過？  
但對象是那個丞，就算自己有意，兩人真能創造什麼和平穩健的關係嗎？

但對象是那個丞……

「臣哥你要睡了嗎……」

在臣開始全神貫注想著丞時，頭頂傳來太一顯得可憐兮兮的聲音。

「……太一你醒著啊？」

這讓他想起他還沒確認過發情熱的受災範圍。他明天是要直接跟左京認錯，或者不了了之跟丞私下討論好就好？

「臣哥……我想說我什麼都不知道，但會知道的人就是會知道喔。雖然應該……不會這麼準確判斷出是誰……」

「……那你想知道是誰嗎？」  
「我我我我什麼都不知道！不對，臣哥要告訴我是誰嗎？我有點不想知道但很好奇啊！」  
「快睡吧。剛才抱歉了。」

不管他想怎麼做，都得等明天見丞再說。  
而不管丞想怎麼做，也都得等問過他在說。

畢竟是兩個人的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC→
> 
> \--
> 
> 又寫到CD……（太一是來救場的那段對話沒有任何意義）（喂）  
> 紬拿來的化學噴劑（噴劑）是他未雨綢繆趁白天出去買的。（in 宿醉狀態）  
> 所以他說過他不是都在睡覺。但沒地方解釋。←
> 
> 順便講一下廚房對話在那個消失在這條世界線的萬紬故事中應該是臣對紬發警告……我想看兇巴巴的狂狼開保護傘……  
> 但從今以後他都沒立場了。我懷念他。（？


	9. 早餐

＊

攝津萬里帶著整晚不散的低氣壓漱洗整頓完畢後，懷抱尋求治癒的心情走到餐廳。雖然昨晚發生的重大惡性事件讓他窩了一肚子火，但廚房傳來的食物香氣足夠吹散這些陰霾。

「早啊，萬里，這麼早起很難得呢。」  
「喔，臣，果然是你嗎？早餐可以吃了嗎？」  
「可以啦……不知不覺間我好像做了太多……」  
「你是睡不好所以起來做早餐嗎？」

萬里想著自己就算想起床殺人，也還是決定在床上賴到天亮，自己和勤勞人果然就是不同的人種。

說到起床殺人。

「左京哥起來了沒有啊？」昨天晚上有沒有人被他殺掉？  
「還沒……吧？」  
「我起來了。」

在臣想著希望能不要這麼快面對，每天口氣很差今天口氣更差的左京拉著真澄的領子也進了餐廳。

「放開我，沒看到人我是不會出門的。」  
「就說了監督還在睡，我親自確認過了，你這傢伙不准進他房間。」  
「憑什麼你就能進去確認……」  
「我有好好敲門並等待回應，你這沒禮貌的小鬼想都別想。」

「嫌疑犯減一。」

因為沒睡好而頭腦困頓的萬里終於又開心了起來。隨後太一與十座也摸進餐廳，至少秋組的成員都好端端地集合了。

「所以說冬組的人呢？」  
「就算沒發生什麼事，冬組那些傢伙沒到下午不會醒的吧……」  
「冬組怎麼了嗎？」

儘管萬里籠統地認為冬組擁有不到日上三竿不起床的習性，至少高遠丞是大家公認的晨型人，或許他下意識將他排除在「冬組習性」之外。總之，當左京懷抱怒意想抓人審問，並針對性地認為冬組的「某人」必為人犯之一，重大嫌疑人的同房室友便堂而皇之地沐浴在眾人的目光之中。

「是關心大家昨晚有沒有睡好吧。紬先生昨天不是不太舒服嗎？」  
臣率先開口引開話頭，丞則一臉不開心地回答「紬睡在東房裡所以不知道」，一直想當作自己不存在的太一突然嗆咳起來，一陣遞水拍背的騷動之後，左京突然不知道自己到底該問誰什麼問題了。

終歸他只是隱約發現昨晚有過什麼事，但具體是什麼事，BETA的他不能仰賴直覺篤定那「一定發生過」。雖然從萬里的態度看得出來他與自己有相同的判斷，現場詭譎的氣氛卻讓他懷疑事情不單純。

「七尾？」  
「咳，怎麼了嗎？」

「到底是誰幹了什麼出來自首我要殺了他」，左京想：這種話還真不能輕易對小鬼說。

「丞先生要吃早餐吧？」  
「不，不在這裡吃。你今天幾點的課？」  
「今天的話下午才有必修……」  
「那陪我一下。我開車。」  
「啊啊……那吃飯糰嗎？我馬上做？」  
「都好。」

話畢，丞將目光轉向聚在一起的先發成員，除了過度緊張的太一以外，萬里覺得自己和真澄收到特別多的目光——我才沒跟紬外遇。正想這樣反駁，丞倒是先解釋了。

「你們氣息收斂一點。」  
「就是吶，天天都不敢進餐廳了喔。」  
「我才沒有不敢！」  
「但多少有點不舒服吧？」

一成、天馬和咲也在丞之後探出頭來。雖然今天開始的有些早，但也到了學生組要出門的時間。昨晚的重大惡性事件讓察覺到的ALPHA因為被挑釁而散發強烈的攻擊性，在丞和一成開口提醒之前，萬里都不知道自己除了想睡和心情差以外還下意識地發出威嚇。現場全是ALPHA時這種程度的威嚇根本只是打招呼。

「臣臣——我也來捏點飯糰好了，小幸看起來也不想走過來，角角甚至不想出房間呢……夏組今天要遠離餐廳是野餐Ver. PICO。」  
「不至於一整天吧……你要捏飯糰的話廚房就交給你，我得出門了。」  
「超沒問題。我看幫綴綴也捏一顆？放什麼料好呢……」  
「小幸和天馬好像打算出門了喔。」  
「唔哇，小椋來一下！把飯糰拿去！」

臣脫下圍裙追著丞離開，咲也則跟著一成進來，把顯然浮躁過頭的真澄領走，接著椋也隨著一成的叫喚跑進來，兩人帶著幾顆飯糰朝玄關快步走去。於是太一也盡速收拾餐具，想追著大部隊離開現場。

「喂，七尾！」  
「我吃飽了我什麼都不知道大家再見十座哥萬里哥自己注意不要遲到！」  
「真的假的啊？」  
「好和平呢。」  
「你真的假的啊？」  
「啊？」  
「都閉嘴別吵。所以呢？你們也要出門上學吧？」

十座「喔」一聲也收拾餐具離開了，倒是萬里一副提不起勁的模樣沒有出門的打算。

「你不去上學？」  
「我想在採光良好的地方放空一下。昨天晚上太噁心了。兵頭那傢伙睡得跟死豬一樣，都不知道是他有問題還是我有問題——果然是他有問題吧？左京哥呢？你昨晚也沒睡好？」

也許萬里想講的是「你是個BETA也察覺得到嗎」，但左京不理會這種程度的挑釁。

「你覺得高遠找伏見要做什麼？」  
「天曉得……真的假的？」萬里嘴上抱怨但實際上對這一切不是太在乎，但很快了解左京問題所指。  
「難怪太一逃得飛快……辛苦了左京哥，要打架的話可以算我一個喔。」  
「少置身事外，組長。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC→
> 
> \--
> 
> 我比臣還不想面對左京。  
> （萬里怎麼會這麼好用……（喂））


	10. 往海邊去

＊

臣提著號稱是早餐的便當來到車庫，就見丞早已把車開出來怠速熱機。雖然腦子亂哄哄的無法理出頭緒，他能做的也只有聽話上車，見招拆招。

副駕座椅約略有些靠前，臣屈著腳尋找可以擺放便當袋的位置，見狀丞解開安全帶傾身過來，伸手在靠左邊車門的座椅下方壓下拉桿。臣被座椅往後移動的速度嚇了一跳，慌張中接下丞遞過來的安全帶扣環。

「安全帶要慢慢拉。」

臣道謝，卻也想起昨天他們就是這個距離。這人怎麼如此學不到教訓。

「事到如今還問這個問題可能有點奇怪。但我們共乘一台車沒問題嗎？」  
「嗯。但該吃的藥我都吃了。如果還出事就真的沒辦法了。」

臣不了解為什麼「該吃的藥」是複數型，腦子轉了一圈震驚轉頭：「我昨晚！你！裡面！」  
「處理掉了。避孕藥也吃了。還出事就真的沒辦法了。」  
「要生嗎！？」  
「沒有的事緊張什麼。」  
「如果有呢？」  
「不會有。不會生。」

丞一臉煩躁，口氣也轉差，但車依然開得平穩，休旅型的大車在車道上走得滑順。打燈、轉彎、提速換檔，那是熟練一項技術時自然散發的沉穩，譬如臣騎檔車也是稍微轉換重心就能壓車過彎。這麼說來，他們倆其實像出來兜風的。

「我不是來找你談這個的。」  
「嗯……是我想多了。是說你目的地還要多遠？這樣有沒有空吃早餐？」

丞皺了皺眉，不確定是不想吃、還是想吃但目的地有點遠。於是臣把便當盒打開，拿出一個飯糰遞到丞嘴邊。

「咬一口？」  
「紅燈要煞車了。」

臣將視線轉回正面，看著交通號誌準備承受停車慣性，待車停穩要繼續餵食大計，他的手腕先被丞抓住，對方兩口就把他拿著的飯糰塞進嘴裡。臣只能忍著內心的搔癢感幫他拿下留在嘴邊的飯粒，想著等下一個紅燈他要親手再餵一顆。

拿下的飯粒當然進了臣嘴裡。細細咀嚼如輾磨般的拆吃入腹。

車子很快開到海邊，想想這已經是丞這個人的套路了：有什麼煩心事或有什麼好事想與人分享，總之先往海邊走。兩人走下車，丞卻沒有下去海灘的意思，臣於是把剩兩個飯糰的便當放到車蓋上，將保溫瓶裡的茶倒進瓶蓋杯裡遞給丞，自己也拿起飯糰吃起來。兩人靠著引擎蓋默默消化飯糰與茶。茶包在溫水裡泡得久了竟也有些苦，實在談不上好喝，但配著冷飯糰倒也還過得去。

「我其實本來想自己來，打算自己想一想。但又覺得不管我想了什麼、決定了什麼，沒和你談過就沒有意義。抱歉硬是拉你過來。」  
「不，我也一樣這麼覺得，不管我有什麼想法，沒和丞先生你談過都不行。」  
「那就從這裡開始吧。」

丞轉身面對臣，深深一鞠躬。

「昨晚因為我的失控，把你牽扯進去，真是非常抱歉。」

臣下意識想阻止丞，但轉念一想，這份道歉對他而言或許是必要的。面對自己的失控與錯誤，「向對方道歉」是必要的關卡。  
所以他只是傾身拍了拍丞的臂膀，表示自己接受了。

「沒事的。我這邊也得道歉，這不是丞先生一個人的錯。」  
「我無法傲慢地同意你，但感謝你的諒解。」

兩人尷尬地各別吐一口氣，對視苦笑，然後又把視線轉向平日上午杳無人煙的廣闊海岸線。一旁車道的車輛呼嘯聲一陣陣蓋過浪潮聲，方才將意識放在彼此身上時還不覺得，現下卻顯得有些惱人。丞於是邀請臣「下去走走」，便將便當盒與臣手上的保溫瓶都丟到後車箱，除了車鑰匙外兩手空空地熟門熟路就鑽了下去。  
臣有點艱難地走在土坡上，沒多遠就接到埋著沙土的石階道，一路向下就到沙灘。看來是知情人通往沙灘的捷徑。

實在不認為他會帶紬或東走剛才那段土坡。臣在心裡嘀咕。也不知道丞自己走了幾回。

丞雖然佔了先行優勢走得快了些，但沒在沙灘上等太久，臣就回到了他身旁。臣身子高壯，體重也沉，腳步聲卻意外輕盈，在沙灘上走起來似乎一點也不費力。丞看著他，想著：有他在真令人安心。

並非他突然失去安全感。雖然他來吹海風多少有放任自己陷入孤寂的意思，但從昨晚被紬逼著吃下事後藥以來一直空著的心口，因為「臣在這裡」這個事實得到些許滿足。

他一直以來不相信自己會成為渴求ALPHA的OMEGA，或者說他不相信ALPHA在他的生命中有什麼必要：發情的焦灼可以用藥物解決，身體的情慾與發情期外仍能順利交媾的BETA女性在知情合意的情況下交流也比找一個總是高漲著侵略意圖的ALPHA舒服，至少雙方都能掌控自己交出去的身體分際。於是乎，雖然斷斷續續交往的許多對象都不長久，但他也認定那就是大家性格不合，他對舞台的愛情遠勝於對另一個人的，他沒辦法把誰當成自己的「另一半」——如同他對紬說的，他沒辦法在愛著舞台的同時，照顧到另一人的任何需要。受傷與分離，那是他知道的唯一未來。

但昨天晚上不同。他很清楚自己在做什麼，也覺得自己其實有辦法阻止事情發生，但他不想。不只是身體渴望紓解情慾，是他心裡有一部份想要配合這樣的衝動：不是他在失控下襲擊了剛好出現的臣，是他想幹臣。他就想幹臣。

當下他只顧著幹，才在事後對自己的行為感到迷惘，但現在他很清楚了。

如果他這輩子注定要渴求哪個ALPHA，那也許，只會是臣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC→
> 
> \--
> 
> 話說上個月底為了萬聖節語音大起膽子開了日本帳號，為了領每日鑽石我也努力過了新手任務。然後就拿這件事跟朋友聊天兒。
> 
> 「我現在普公演都打不過呢。」「遇到組隊問題我一律回答課金。」
> 
> 但我想留著鑽抽婆，現在池UP都沒有，講真的我是不會抽的。  
> 但他說：你可以出了左京曬我。
> 
> 我還真想曬。所以我還是丟了145顆進那個正在生日UP的池。
> 
> 然後，他，一口氣，出了，
> 
> 七 個 臣 。
> 
> 七個是什麼概念？（生日SSR還開花了，我的帳現在有大奶！怎麼回事！）  
> 系統還給我一個「臣推し」的稱號！
> 
> 我想了一下，這大概是臣在對我抗議的意思。趕緊來把進度寫一寫。（本來想放任到金馬結束的←）
> 
> 唉，從北影寫到金馬。我在幹嘛。（施主ry）
> 
> \--
> 
> 回頭來說這一篇的事。會想放到金馬結束是因為開頭構思非常卡，卡得不可思議，回頭去看我的大綱，發現原本是讓丞載臣上學的。  
> 不照大綱寫真的會死很慘……不知道之後他們要怎麼解決午餐……（怎說出來）
> 
> 但海邊這段我有點喜歡，尤其喜歡他們走下海灘那段。或者說我好想走那段土坡……（說太多了）


	11. 沙灘上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果覺得OOC，那真的不是錯覺。（喂）  
> 必須承認這些人的個性我都沒有抓得很準……寫完之後自己覺得遺憾的地方很多，但故事的「長相」就是這樣沒錯。  
> 這大概不是能力問題——不是「進步」就會更好。最大的問題在我喜歡這種發展。（好、夠了。）

＊

「總覺得待在這裡，煩惱都會被吹走呢。」丞笑著說，但臣覺得自己追不上丞的思考速度。這人做事真的一點徵兆也沒有。  
但他是騎車的人，他懂這種迎風感。所以他也回以一笑，靜靜享受海邊的氣息。反正如果有人想得比他快，那他就姑且先聽著。

「雖然說起來很像藉口，但其實以往我的發情反應不會這麼嚴重。」否則也不會一路無事地走過來了，「進了滿開劇團，才漸漸變得無法掌控。我一直在思考原因……『我』究竟是哪裡變得不一樣了？但無論飲食或作息，這一切並無特別不同。那難道是隨著年齡增長，『會懷孕的身體』在要求我履行職責？因為懷孕有年齡壓力什麼的。」

丞的語氣並不沉重，似乎如他所言：煩惱都被海風吹走了，這個題目已經不再困擾他。但臣覺得這不像是來海邊放個空就能拋棄的煩惱。

他知道OMEGA「會懷孕」，但他沒想過其中還有「職責」這份意涵。不是出自計畫或意外那樣自然發生，而是一項以人生與未來交換的「任務」。不是「會懷孕」，而是「必須懷孕」。  
那就是「失控的發情」代表的意義。那遠遠大過於情意或情慾。

丞本人的價值與意志，會被「OMEGA」這個身份與「功能」淹沒。

「但紬說不是這樣。」  
「欸？不是嗎？」  
「他說不是年齡的問題。那到底是什麼問題啊？問他又不肯說。」  
「真是的……」

臣忍不住摸了摸自己失而復得的胃，想著鬼故事拜託等到暑假再說吧。他真的不想用這個方式認識OMEGA的心境。

「但我剛才懂了，他為什麼不肯說。」

自己的心情變化，紬一直看在眼裡。即使如此也不願放棄、不肯離開，那樣的紬……如果有知道任何能讓他得到幸福的方法，也許丞會不顧一切去做。但他不能。因為他注定是個會讓紬傷心的人。  
於他們只能追求下一個境界。

「我在想，大概是因為我對你有那方面的意思。」

臣思考丞對自己有意思與紬什麼都不說之間的因果關係用了不少時間，直到他發現那根本不是重點，才摀著臉蹲下「唔」了老長一聲。丞淺淺笑著等他。他真心覺得臣的反應滿有趣的。

「這是告白的意思嗎？」  
「你可以這麼理解，但我覺得歸根究柢，也就只是有那方面的意思。」  
「喜歡？」  
「有。」  
「愛？」  
「倒不至於。」

不，什麼叫不至於。

「身體？」  
「在有好感的前提。再怎麼說，我先前交往的對象都是女性。昨晚卻順著本能失控了，才連累你。」

語畢，丞皺了皺眉，又向臣重複一次方才的道歉，畢竟「有好感」不是「失控」的合理藉口。

但臣真的不在意昨天晚上到底算強暴還是合意性交，他只在意他要怎麼解決「沒有愛的情侶」、「互有好感的砲友」和「你們還是當陌生人好了」這個選擇題。

於是他又摀著臉低聲沉吟。

「你這樣還真像一隻大型犬。」  
「丞先生是那個什麼……渣男嗎？」「狂狼」是一份黑歷史，他沒有材料反駁丞的評價。  
「講得真過分啊。我過去的交往經驗確實不怎麼好，雖然我認為雙方都有點問題，但也許有被這麼評價過。」

輕描淡寫地承認了自己很渣，臣只能感嘆這人竟然是有自覺的大男人主義。  
大男人主義的OMEGA，在健身、足球與尤其是戲劇上有著不輸孩童的純粹熱誠，做愛的方式直接又激烈，唯一目標是射精。  
——可以，這很高遠丞。

「那麼，你是怎麼想的呢？」

丞在臣面前也蹲下來，讓視線高度維持一致。

「你好像很煩惱，但你對我、對這件事是怎麼想的呢？」

來的路上，他們說過：無論他們自己是怎麼想的，沒有和對方討論過就沒有意義。

丞沒有要他做出選擇，他只是說出自己的想法罷了。

「我啊……」

他昨晚想了很久。雖然就時數而言可能算不上太久，因為他沒有整個晚上，最後決定如果丞想「選擇」他的話，那他可以。  
但如果丞「不選擇」呢？  
如果丞不把這一切當一回事——沒有不承認但並不當回事——，那思考自己「想怎麼做」有意義嗎？

但如果排除丞的想法，單純思考自己的心情呢？  
像對方剛才毫無體貼的全盤托出一樣。

「我喜歡丞先生喔。而且也是帶有那種意思的喜歡。或者說，經過昨晚的事件，我很單純地覺得『丞先生我可以』。」

丞可能沒想到會聽到這種沒有退路的回答，維持蹲踞的姿勢僵著不動。臣倒是蹲著好一陣子也覺得累了，決定乾脆盤腿坐下。丞見狀也果斷在沙地上盤腿。

「其實……作為ALPHA，在確定雙方的見解相同前，通常也不願意隨便和OMEGA發生關係。至少我是這樣。那個加害受害的關係太複雜了，我會選擇避免。」其中也許有別的因素造就這份決定，但那畢竟不是主題。「昨天晚上，我並非偶然走到廚房的。是儘管極力避免這種發展，我仍然受到丞先生吸引，我的本能要我在那裏、發現丞先生。」

臣稍微傾身，覆上丞在腿間交握的雙手。丞稍微躲了一下，但並沒有反抗臣的接近。他還要聽臣的告白。

「我對丞先生的喜歡，是這種會被本能掌控的喜歡。也許一開始只是尊敬，尤其身為演員的丞先生，有太多讓人遙不可及的才華與堅持……其中最耀眼的，肯定是對戲劇的那份熱愛。」  
「我呢，一開始，不是因為『想演戲』這種理由加入劇團的。比起想演戲的心……我更想知道舞台是哪方面這麼吸引人。我想了解某個人小心翼翼保護的夢想是哪裡吸引了他，因為他不曾跟我分享這件事。」  
「親自站上舞台、了解舞台的辛苦與樂趣後，我又在想：我所了解到的、這個舞台吸引我的地方，和他所想的是一樣的嗎？……肯定不一樣吧。這個劇團裡有這麼多人，大家對舞台的愛都不輸任何人，但每個人喜歡舞台的理由都是不一樣的。再怎麼相像，也一定有不一樣的地方——因為舞台上每一個瞬間都不一樣啊。」  
「而丞先生，或許連紬先生也是，兩位對舞台的執著與熱情，就像替故事填入生命一般。不只是角色詮釋或劇情表演，兩位呈現的是真實的感情與活的故事……彷彿……彷彿角色有了生命，整個舞台由佈置好的場景中活了過來……」  
「我很尊敬這份『熱愛』。我認識了這樣的演員們，認識了演員高遠丞。」

丞很清楚自己對舞台的熱愛與其他人有落差，對臣的說法並不特別驚訝，只是理解了也會有這樣的踏入方式，不禁對那個帶領臣進入舞台的人產生了好奇。此時臣將原本覆蓋的雙手改為抓握，那個摩娑手心的方式讓他忘了原本想講什麼。

「然後，這樣的演員，卻會因為一些小事認真生氣，認真到幾乎沒有幽默感、著迷健身到不曉得到底在追求什麼的程度、嘴裡說著冷淡的話，對他人的請託卻不怎麼拒絕，總是一邊嘮叨一邊照顧人、會認真回答我做的便當菜感想，還有像這樣，」臣輕輕捏著丞的手掌，然後用手指絞著手指，「看起來很厚實，其實手心溫暖又柔軟。」  
「這些充滿個性的屬於丞的『人性』，讓我覺得很有趣，很喜歡。」  
「如果可以的話，我想成為更親近你的人。聽你抱怨煩惱、知道更多你喜歡的東西、陪你解決不大不小的各種麻煩，然後一起為了復原的日常感到高興、想看到更多——只屬於你本人的表情、只屬於你個人的情緒，希望那些能有一些和我有關。」

臣稍稍彎下身，把丞的雙手托起，放到嘴邊親吻指尖。

「我想擁有更多和你在一起的時間，希望你能和我交往。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC→  
> \--
> 
> （不知不覺開始打日版排名，成為台日雙肝的監督，然後還要打ㄤ←）  
> 嗯我不是只是去吸節日語音的嗎？為什麼我有滿開的滑冰王子(?)小丞？為什麼大奧這麼香？我紬怎麼這麼好看？愛麗麗怎麼這麼美？（）
> 
> 其實我覺得應該要快寫完了但怎麼還沒（好像還要三、五段？），對話怎麼能寫這麼落落長，這樣看起來會舒服嗎？（嗯什麼沒有很長？我寫的時候覺得很長啦。←）  
> 而且這個進度好像是要寫到明年惹。求不要寫到明年北影。（你也拉線在小金馬吧喂）
> 
> 是說寫分手（分手）超級愉悅，寫告白就寫到腸子打結……嗯？為什麼是臣丞？為什麼？（不要自己說）
> 
> 而且這篇（整篇）真的寫太久，我一邊想著「啊好像有個尾巴寫不到，難道要寫萬紬來補嗎？」變成「紬東好像香香的……」……
> 
> 好想看……紬攻……（
> 
> （陷入混亂）


	12. 駕駛座

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對不起，上一段讓我有點牙酸。我到底寫了什麼。（逃避現實←）

＊

回程路上遠比去程來的安靜。臣強迫自己將思緒飄遠，想著到校後該做的幾件事：洗把臉、找通識課同學借筆記、吃飯、自己今天沒有騎車，放學後也許可以找綴一起買晚餐材料——早上早餐做到走火入魔的程度，小菜類的材料似乎得再買一些回來。這麼說來綴今天的課表是……  
他想得太認真，難得地沒注意到幾次停車時丞悄悄轉向他的目光，直到車終於開到學校入口，丞拉上手煞車，將頭壓在握著方向盤的雙手上深深嘆了口氣，才發現丞早前說的「考慮一下」不是那種膠著漫長的考慮，跑一段路就差不多了。

「丞先生已經有答案了嗎？」  
「怎麼突然又懂得講敬語了。」丞朝著臣的方向苦笑，復又坐起身。「答案啊……但這種事要的不是答案，是覺悟吧。」  
「……是丞先生需要覺悟還是我這邊覺悟不夠？」  
「你有一天會知道這兩個問題是一樣的事。」

這是只要有一方堅持不下去就無法繼續的事。

「我啊，就算老得演不動了，也不想離開舞台，所以從以前到現在，或者還會持續很久，都不打算和任何人結成番。在這方面，演員是很無情的。」  
「丞先生不認同我是演員嗎？」  
「你是『滿開劇團』的團員，踏上舞台，你就會為這個身分負責……我對這點沒有疑問。」

「只是……」

丞茫然地看著眼前的街道，來往的都是年輕、陌生的面孔，好像那一天，終於察覺紬真的離去時，被憤怒掩蓋的寂寞又復活了般。  
就算那樣寂寞，他也沒有放棄「演員」這條路。就像紬拋下他，當時他也的確拋下了紬。

「我不會等你。我和紬都不會，只要能前進我們就會前進。也許有一天我們就分開了。」

「丞先生。」

臣的聲音和丞以為的不同，爽朗的過份。朝他看過去，那也真的是彷彿聽到什麼蠢話般帶著戲謔的笑容，只是那裏面還有三分是屬於伏見臣這個人特有的溫柔。

「談結婚有點早了，丞先生。」

自己講的是結婚嗎？不是穩定交往？丞感覺代溝總是出現在這微小細緻的瞬間。

「首先呢，因為我也還是大學生，結成番和生孩子的確都太早了。」  
「再來，我還年輕，作為演員還有很多進步空間，也就是還有很多發展空間。」

然後臣解開自己的安全帶，傾身隔著微妙的距離包圍丞，姿態像是脅迫，但丞了解那是勾引。這麼說來這人年輕時的確是不良少年，那股橫衝直撞的霸氣與骨子裡的溫柔融合起來莫不是如此，要笑著將他的獵物留在獵場。

他是Alpha的獵物。這麼一想著他身體深處又騷動起來。

「丞先生想去哪都沒問題。」就算那條路上會一直有紬的身影也沒問題。「因為我會追上去。」  
「我會讓你想起我還在你身邊，讓你習慣我、需要我，之後無論你走了多遠，也都甩不掉我，最後離不開我。」  
「這種事……」他摸上丞的後頸，他昨晚差點咬下去但被阻止的部位，「就算不標記我也會做到。」

年輕Alpha威嚇式的求愛，讓人覺得未來不可限量。就算他也許會在某天放棄繼續演戲、也許會在某天和其他人一樣放棄從自己這裡得到關心，至少現在這個瞬間，臣是有覺悟的。

「如何？丞先生。要交往嗎？」  
「……你不覺得困擾的話。」

於是臣就著這個姿勢吻上丞，捧著他的臉不讓他逃離，雙唇相觸的瞬間彷彿有電流竄過，兩人顫抖著伸出舌頭，舔拭纏捲著嘗遍對方口腔內每一處，尋找彼此可能感覺舒服的部位舔弄磨蹭，水嘖聲與丞輕輕的呻吟都化為觸覺，他好喜歡丞上下滾動的喉結與發聲時的震動。他忘我地吻著直到丞帶著淚光推開他。

「不能再胡鬧了。你快下車。」

臣喘著氣，認真思考翹課這種事超沒問題，但現在的問題是丞可能無法繼續開車，這裡也不是他們可以放肆胡來的地點。

「真是！」

臣吼了一聲，抓起背包下車，然後又被丞開窗叫住︰

「脖子！你自己想點辦法。」

自己脖子怎麼了？剛才也沒親到這吧？感覺也沒留下什麼口水。臣就這樣摸著脖子恍若隔世地踏入校門，直到他終於想起要清洗在海邊吹得滿頭滿臉的沙與鹽而踏入洗手間。

一對觸目驚心的掌痕清晰地印在他的脖子上。

這是能想什麼辦法？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC→
> 
> 好了跟左京單挑的時間來了嗚嗚嗚
> 
> \--
> 
> -狂狼終於醒來一點點我好快樂。  
> -為什麼紬一直被我拿來當梗我真的很愛他但我覺得對紬有愛的人看了會生氣吧。好氣喔。奇怪欸。兩位談戀愛幹嘛一直拉他出來鞭屍啦。  
> -有時候會忘記自己寫的是ABO（？？？）


	13. 晚餐(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接連更新我也嚇了一跳。  
> （和臣畢業沒關係因為我沒打這期日版活動……（喂））  
> 怎麼說呢，關於這個故事。大概是「台版這邊還來得及」吧。（不，來不及）

＊

這天的晚餐氣氛和早餐差不多沉重，主要是做飯的人脖子上的繃帶過於顯眼，了解早上他是和誰一同出門的人內心都有點慌張：想不到丞平時看起來溫和，打起架來不上臉，全往要害攻擊？但疑似受害人——或某種惡性事件的主犯之一——無論是在廚房忙活或打招呼或幫忙添碗飯的行動與應答都不像身負重傷，甚至有點過於快活。  
那也許他脖子上的傷口是某種代價——大部分人思考至此都不想再繼續，八卦與花邊永遠是事不關己最好聽，近在咫尺就有些不舒服了。價值觀與理性值都是很重要的東西，沒事不要窺伺他人的秘密或深淵來挑戰極限。  
但會為這種考量所苦的，永遠只有少數知情人。所以每個來到餐廳吃飯的人見到臣仍會好好關心他的傷口，而他則回以春風洋溢的笑容表示那只是點小意外，過幾天就會好。

「但是早上出門時臣先生還沒受傷吧？在學校發生什麼事了嗎？」  
「臣是到校前受傷的，我猜他進校門的時候根本沒發現自己脖子上有那種東西。」

打算把晚餐速戰速決回去加緊排練的春組，就著臣的傷勢討論了一番，結果是親眼見過繃帶底下傷勢的皆木綴開口幫大家減輕擔憂。

「我當時被傳了一堆簡訊，說偶爾會跟我一起吃飯的學長大事不好了，但他本人悠哉的過分根本不當一回事。」  
「我不是不把傷口當一回事，是沒想到大學裡面竟然有保健室……我以為高中才有這種東西。」  
「會要求學生取得體育學分的話，多少要有意外的應變單位吧。*」  
「這麼說來至先生大學會乖乖上體育課嗎？」  
「這個世界上有乖乖上體育課的大學生嗎？」

大學生團隊一陣沉吟，感覺根本沒有這種事。

「果然很和平不是嗎。」  
「好、好，你說得都對。」

左京用眼神制住馬上要在餐桌上懟起來的兩位秋組問題兒，向同桌用餐的監督示意，泉向春組成員告知晚上的排練集合時間，要他們該休息的先去休息，不要撐著，大家才慢慢散去。差不多閒雜人等都吃飽離開，左京開口叫住臣。

「伏見，我們討論一下你的傷。攝津你也一起。」  
「幹嘛找我？」  
「組長該做的事要做。」

監督阻止了左京和萬里的磨牙現場，正經向臣提問：「你的傷是和其他團員爭執產生的嗎？」  
「不是爭執，真要說的話是我的失控導致的意外，而且也只是小傷，過幾天應該就看不到了。」  
「你說的失控是昨天晚上的事嗎？」  
「啊……是。」  
「我可以問對方是誰嗎？也想知道你們打算怎麼善後。」

他可以說對方是誰嗎？臣意識到自己從未思考過這些問題。團員彼此可以談戀愛嗎？這會不會是為了團體秩序必須退宿甚至退團的事件？他一整天只想著丞的事，一天沒過他又得考慮更現實的事。

在臣游移不決時，輕輕的敲門聲吸引他們注意，轉頭一看丞與紬一前一後站在客廳門口。

「啊……兩位一起回來？」  
「算是。你們在談嚴肅的事情？」紬越過丞進入由左京與監督劃設的嚴肅空氣，笑著問：「需要我們加入嗎？」  
左京黑著臉跳過監督同意：「願意的話那就太好了。昨晚到底怎麼回事？」  
紬帶著笑，轉頭看向還站在外頭的丞，丞見狀只能深深嘆口氣。他真的很不喜歡事情不照預定來，但不管怎麼看，他自己就是造就今天情狀的罪魁禍首，沒有抱怨的道理。

載臣回學校後，他整下午都在參與客演的劇團一同排練。也許是少了一些煩惱，也或許是對方劇團也順利進入狀況，這次排演和前幾天相比順利許多，也就提早結束了自己的部分。而他考量許久，覺得比起「回到宿舍碰巧遇到紬」，不如自己主動約他出來報告進度；只是比起自己這邊的消息，紬告訴他「左京在找昨天晚上的犯人」這點更讓他憂慮。主動告知？劇團內規有制定到多詳細？退宿？退團？  
結果紬只是看著煩惱不已的丞嘻嘻笑著說：沒有比誠實認錯更好的解決辦法。

「滿開劇團當初制定規則時完全沒有規制與團員私生活相關的項目，說來說去也只有公共空間與資源的利用條件，所以如果丞你無愧於心，堂堂正正面對反而最能達到理想吧。」

自己算不算「無愧於心」，其實很難說。但要說自己有沒有對不起劇團，他倒不這麼認為。

發情失控是一種失誤，但對象是臣的情況那更像不可抗力。他不能以發情為恥，也不會以對象是臣為辱。  
他的身體早他的認知一步說出喜歡，但也只早了那麼一步。所謂「昨天晚上的事件」說穿了就只是這麼一回事。

「對不起，昨天晚上是我的問題。我的藥失效了，伏見……臣被我影響了。很抱歉驚擾大家。」

左京面無表情地聽完丞的告解，萬里則是睜大雙眼不太能理解自己剛才接收的真相。他同時也不能接受為什麼只因自己是組長就要在這邊聽什麼驚天告白。

「以及，我和臣討論過，決定試著交往。」  
「啥？做過就要交往？」

萬里放任膝反射吐槽，讓左京瞪了一眼。所以說他到底為什麼要在這裡。

「所謂的交往……是什麼形式呢？」監督問。  
「不標記，就走走看。」丞回答。  
「走走看？」左京忍不住反問，回頭看了看臣，看到了一個雖然有點不甘願但只好接受對方決定的寬大年輕人。他實在無法理解現在的年輕人，無論是萬里表露的輕浮或臣的那種小心，甚至連丞的不自覺他都感到不滿。

「你們這些人把感情當兒戲嗎？嘴上說不標記，萬一哪天又失控了你們有覺悟嗎？雖然說你們組別不同，不至於影響舞台的氣氛，但在這麼近的環境下同食共寢，隨隨便便被對方影響情緒這樣能演好戲嗎？再說成員因為無法抵禦發情搞在一起，傳出去是要怎麼聽？決定交往當成美談是很好，那萬一最後走不到一起分手了你們要怎麼辦？退團？不退團的話你們忍得下和前男友朝夕相處嗎？因為感情問題退團的話對團員們又該怎麼負責？且不提那麼遠，光是現在如果容許你們這種越界行為，將來怎麼要求團員自律？身為演員因當的自我約束……」  
「團員私底下要和誰發生關係，其實劇團沒有約束。」趁左京換氣瞬間，監督出言插話。而既然監督開口了，儘管還有滿腹嘮叨，也只能暫且將場子交還監督，這畢竟是她的劇團。  
「像左京先生說的，這種事情有許多難以承受的後果。但兩位是成年人，就劇團立場而言，只能相信你們可以為行為負責，同時我也相信你們作為演員的堅持。」監督認真地掃過所有人的眼睛，確認大家心裡的覺悟，至少表現得符合期待，「但是，汙損公共場所的行為在這個宿舍裡不可原諒。必須予以懲罰。」

說到「汙損公共場所」，除了深切認為自己是受害者的萬里以外，就連只是在一旁聽的紬都紅了臉。

「啊……可以順便問一下你們是在哪做的嗎？我大概有三個月不想靠近那裏。」  
「攝津……」  
「這件事我也不是很想知道，萬里。」

紬心想：其實監督他們也心裡有數吧。總而言之是臣的地盤。所以最好還是不要知道呢。

「所以，我要公布處罰了。可以吧？左京先生？」  
「妳有決定就好。」  
「那就麻煩你們，負責清掃宿舍廁所一個月吧。」

現場留下一段難以言喻的靜默，嚴肅認真地說出「掃廁所一個月」的監督被這份尷尬弄得有點沒底。掃廁所不好嗎？

「只是掃廁所？」丞問。  
「為期一個月？」臣重新確認。  
「就他們兩個？」萬里決定湊個熱鬧。讓小情侶恩恩愛愛掃廁所這到底什麼癖好。

「不。」監督看向萬里。「連坐。請兩位組長一起加入輪班吧。」  
「所以到底關我什麼事啦！！！！！」

萬里覺得自己嘴很欠，他就該聽左京的話閉嘴。

「至於該怎麼輪班，你們自己討論就好。但希望你們能理解我連坐組長的用意。」  
「我不理解。」  
「你頭腦這麼聰明，不好好用一下嗎？」

萬里又打算和左京磨牙，旁邊的臣先一步制止，輕輕拍了拍他的肩膀尋求諒解。萬里也知道終歸而言監督只是需要有個施以懲戒的形式，而若真有什麼意外，不用刻意連坐，同組同劇團的自己早晚也會遭殃。但他真的不是很想為大人的不檢點負責。他才高三，生活純良正當。

「你欠我一次喔。」  
「抱歉。」

「抱歉，紬。」  
「還在預想範圍內，所以沒問題。」

左京看了看平靜接受的紬，和「突然」就決定好懲罰方式的監督，無奈嘆了口氣。他不喜歡有人先他一步安排好的感覺，但這個安排也勉強能替事情收場，加上做決定的還是監督自己，那他怎麼也算不上有意見。

「那監督妳差不多要去排練室了吧？」  
「啊，對。那我走了，懲罰從明天開始喔！」

監督快步離開，左京意味深長地多瞧了紬一眼，隨後嘆口氣要大家該如何如何，然後就是臣柔聲問：「要吃飯嗎」，丞簡單表示：「在外面吃過一些」，臣又不氣餒繼續問：「那要不要再吃一點」……

「你們要放閃給我滾到沒人地方去！」

談戀愛請注意影響！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End or TBC→劇情結束了，但可能會加一段左監對話。（也可能不加就默默消失為塵埃（凎））
> 
> *註：我不知道日本大學有沒有體育學分、有沒有保健室，但作者本人就讀的大學都有，然後作者本人就讀的大學的保健室藏在一個很離奇的地方，大學四年（加上研究所兩年）都不曾經過，是「據說我校有保健室」的狀況。
> 
> \--
> 
> 「強烈想寫完」的心情真的很重要。  
> 然後，上一篇寫下去時我大概恍神到哪個九霄雲外了忘記講：臣他終於親下去了啊！！！！  
> 我簡直是靠著「他們還沒親親……他們還沒親親……」的執念堅持到現在（上一篇更新）的。  
> 然後靠著「我要讓他們掃廁所」的堅持寫到現在（這一篇更新）。
> 
> 當初寫大綱時萬里好像沒這麼無辜。算了，他就倒楣。（
> 
> 附帶因為可能不會寫就說明在此：總之紬有先找監督商量過這次重大惡性事件的經緯。或者說是監督先來找紬，但由誰主動並沒有差別。  
> 左京表示你們私下眉來眼去不要當我沒看見。  
> 可憐。（x）
> 
> 除此之外，番外應該會有一到兩則，關於「紬今天也睡在東姊房間」的事，和……可能不會寫的但應該會發生的滾床單事件吧……我不會寫肉文，但有想多挑戰一下。  
>   
> ……為什麼有萬里在感覺氣氛就好快樂？  
>   
> 


	14. 番外（之一）：關於紬今天也睡在東姊房間的事

紬今天也睡在雪白東房間。

雪白東一個人住了宿舍的雙人房，但另一床其實經常有不同的人窩著。晚上的話經常是三角、偶爾有萬里，還有一些東承諾保密於是也就沒有太多人知道的人；白天的話最常出現的是御影密，或者說只有密會在大白天跑來可能沒有人在的東的房間午睡。   
密對這個地點非常喜愛：殘留的薰香、柔軟的床舖與靜謐的環境，當他想在室內午睡時，東的房間必是首選。他也跟午睡的夥伴分享過這個情報，但對方沒有要到別人房裡休息的意思，所以那裡一直像是密的地盤。晚上的訪客來來去去，沒有誰能像密一樣在那間房裡留下屬於自己的味道。

但那樣的絕佳地點最近也沾染了別人的味道，讓即使以睡眠為特技的密也無法安寢。

紬的味道。OMEGA的味道。

無論密對情慾之事有多淡薄，做為一個標準的ALPHA，實在無法睡在一個散發荷爾蒙的OMEGA睡過的床榻上。他一點也不喜歡在焦灼感中驚醒的經驗，好像很久以前也有過類似的事，讓他牙根發癢，滿是對衝動的厭惡感。

東姊的房間突然成為惡夢的來源——密對此感到厭煩。要說這份和平午睡生活崩壞的罪魁禍首，狩獵、不，問責名單上其實也只列了一個人。

「可以請你早點和紬和好嗎？」

只有密知道自己是下了多大的決心才能在交誼廳堅持著等門。雖然那份堅持不過是請有栖川並其他任何可能會出現在交誼廳的人在丞回來時拿棉花糖叫醒自己，但僅僅一顆棉花糖就能讓密在可以理所當然大睡特睡的晚上時段「醒來」，那真的是很大的決心。   
好吧，知道這點的也包括愛麗絲。證據就是，他忍著睡意親自叫醒了密。

「我們沒有吵架。」

一進門就被指責的丞稍微移開眼神，但他沒有說謊。他們真的沒有吵架。

「密君這幾天非常認真在開發新的午睡地點呢……連晚上睡覺都念念不忘，即使如此卻也割捨不下東的房間……啊啊！詩興！」   
「愛麗絲閉嘴。」   
「大晚上的不要嚎你的詩！」

想當然大詩人有栖川譽沒有聽從，而丞清楚看見了密眼裡的痛苦。

——把我的午睡地點還我，不然我就睡在你絕對找不到的地方。

作為集合時的隊友搬運人，丞深刻體悟這次和紬的尷尬狀況總算來到非解決不可的時候。

但紬真的不是因為和他吵架才睡到東房間，他想，紬更可能只是無法承受他們之間多了一個人的氣氛。雖然丞自己覺得無論有沒有臣，他們的相處模式都不會改變，但從紬的角度來看，事情肯定很不一樣。   
就算要找紬談，他也不知道該談些什麼；想求助於東，又不曉得可以說到什麼程度。

「唉呀，密睡著了？密君？起來回房間睡吧？」

愛麗絲試圖用棉花糖釣起密，但對方毫無醒來的跡象，最後還是丞親自把密搬回房間，臨走前還不忘嘮叨刷牙的事。

＊

「聽說密跟丞抱怨，覺得你在我房裡待得太久了呢。」

東臉上敷著面膜，仔細地將多餘的精華液抹在脖子與手肘等處，做的是在滑嫩的髮膚與甜美的香氣中就寢的完整準備。而在第一天被面膜嚇過之後，紬被東以「不習慣面膜的話，也可以擦凍膜喔」這番話勸誘，過了好幾天在臉上塗東西入睡的日子，故也正忙祿地整頓自己的臉。

「有這麼久了嗎……」   
「看看凍膜消失的高度就能明顯感受到時間流逝呢。」

紬仔細一瞧，辨識出大概快一個指節的高度。

「好快！」   
「凍膜就是這樣呢。」   
「這是很大的開銷呢。」

東輕輕笑著，想說還沒呢，還沒算上整套養護流程，那就一個懶美人晚安凍膜。

「你回自己房間後就不會再擦了吧。」   
「啊哈哈……好像真的會忘記呢。」   
「那要繼續待在這裡讓我每天提醒你嗎？」   
「也不用啦，我是也差不多該回去了。」

只是紬嘴裡說著「差不多」，卻也無法明確說出哪時候回去。

「我記得紬說過，是因為無法再逃避才回來當演員的吧。那用同樣的氣勢面對丞也可以呀？」

不過就是失戀嘛，大家都還好好的在身邊。

「我的確也這麼想過，但我無法面對的不是丞。」

紬沒有露出猶豫不決的尷尬，只是苦澀地笑著。

「我無法面對的，應該是這個身為OMEGA的自己吧。」

他和丞的問題無關性別，這點紬也很清楚，他也並非「討厭」生作OMEGA的現實，他只是……

「困在這副無能的身體裡，讓我忍不住過份怨歎。」

他只是想不開。開始無法忍受OMEGA的身體限制、無法忍受OMEGA的社會地位、無法忍受作為一個OMEGA的所有「不能」。

所以他也無法看著丞屈服於本能、接受命運。

他解不開心裡複雜難解的結，所以不敢回去。

「雖然我不想特別比較『無能』這種事，但我可是BETA喔。在BETA眼裡，OMEGA一點都不無能。」

那是能孕育生命、生下孩子的身體。

是能創造「家人」的身體。

然而，事到如今。

「其實就算如果我是OMEGA，也不會急著找誰生小孩，但或許我會為發情所苦，早在前半生糊里糊塗地和某個人結成番，不做為雪白東，而是無以名狀的某種東西，只賴著另一人的施捨而活。   
「這麼說來，在我眼前以『月岡紬』身份活著的你，本身就是一種強大。」

東觸碰紬的胸口，像是要撫慰他的靈魂，用著迷的感嘆語氣說：你很強大。這麼一來，紬因空虛而發慌的內心，也像被大地之母吹了一口氣，得到生命的進駐。

「你光是作為『月岡紬』，就夠強了喔。」

同樣的，東補充。

「丞也是。你說過他從未有OMEGA的自覺吧？但他決定面對自己作為OMEGA的事實，接受未曾想過要接受的ALPHA，那也是一種強大。」

不是屈服或接受，而是將他們視作生命的課題來面對。不是受制於本能，是不讓本能成為「自我」的阻礙。

「你要不要重新確認一次，在那裡的還是不是你認識的丞呢？」

如果你們都沒有改變，又何須怨歎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC→
> 
> \--
> 
> 紬哭一哭東姊的面膜也要乾了。（喂）   
> 還有凍膜要洗掉重擦感覺好累。   
> ＆我是不敷面膜的那一派，但我離不開C牌面霜。（不重要）（對我又寫到CD←）
> 
> 下一篇完結。但我一邊回秒一邊寫，唉唉唉唉唉。（


	15. 番外（之二）：關於你們重修舊好、一如往昔的事

那之後幾天，紬仍睡在東房裡，而東除了偶爾一點眼神暗示，就沒有更多的催促。

倒不是他不積極關心，實在是紬這幾天狀況不太好，而這也是東第一次看見一個OMEGA在發情期到底該吃多少藥。抑制發情、緩和不適、緩效輔佐、荷爾蒙抑制、減輕副作用……等等，許多有著相似目標甚至交互影響的錠劑，讓他衷心感嘆為了維持「正常生活」，OMEGA到底得做多少努力。

紬說，是真的狀況很差時才需要吃到這麼多種，但一年內會有幾次這種「狀況很差」的時候？這些辛苦卻不曾為外人道。

「是任何人都能讓你舒服一點，還是只有ALPHA才做得到？」   
「如果對象是ALPHA的話，效果拔群。但終究只是緩解症狀罷了。」   
「那標記呢？」   
「只是減少影響對象……但情況不會改變吧。」   
「所以只能吃藥？」   
「藥劑在這種時候是最有效率的。」

東沒有勇氣數紬手上有多少顆藥、也無法問一天內要吃上幾次，更無法判斷是不是回到204室讓丞照顧紬他就會好一點，還是紬會因為心結未解而更加難受，難免感到憂愁，但生活也確實維持著一般的模樣。

但儘管發情期讓紬沒有心力做什麼決定，不代表別人不會做出決定。於是，距離密發出最後通牒也沒過幾晚，紬結束家教回到宿舍後，撞見了在等門的丞。

由於時間並不晚，約莫是大家吃過晚餐閒嗑牙的時間，無法判斷丞是特意到門口迎接，還是恰巧待在能察覺出入狀況的位置，但無論如何，相隔半個月，他們總算見上一面。

「好像好久不見呢。」   
「是啊。久到對心臟不好。」

紬笑了起來。丞平時過份耿直誠懇，這番聽起來像玩笑話的回應，卻能保證是他的實話。

明明是劇團宿舍，因為丞這一句話，讓他彷彿回到以往，彷彿彼此不曾告白，彷彿回到讓人安心不已的老家。

然後紬發現自己倒在丞懷裡。

「咦？……」   
「你這傢伙……如果不能好好照顧自己，就不要到外面亂跑。」

紬無法理解自己發生什麼事。剛才還因為見到丞而寬心，怎麼下一秒就找不到手腳了？

然後紬覺得自己飄了起來。

「怎麼回事？」

丞將失去力氣的紬打橫抱起，轉身就看到出來探究竟的左京和東。

「沒什麼，這傢伙偶爾會這樣。」   
「要看醫生嗎？我叫迫田確認一下夜間門診。」   
「我想不用，應該是老毛病……東？他的藥都放在你那裡嗎？」

東搖搖頭。

「他都是趁白天回你們房間拿，所以你現在把他送回去剛好吧。」

丞同意，抱著紬就要走，懷裡的人還不安份地想要改變現況，掙扎著要自己走，於是同時被丞、東與左京指責，只能真的像個公主般讓丞抱著走了。

「我明明可以自己走……」   
「就讓我抱著吧。反正不是第一次，也不會是最後一次。」   
「總有一天會結束的吧。」   
「但不是現在。」

不是現在。

現在，什麼都還未改變。

＊

費了一會兒功夫，丞總算將紬弄回床上。躺在稍嫌凌亂的床褥中，紬發現自己不記得上次換床單是什麼時候，這幾日丞也沒有越過界幫他整理床舖，於是他就躺在真真正正屬於自己的窩裡。   
那遠比東帶著淡淡薰香與保養品香氣的舒適房間讓人安心許多。

「我這陣子到底在煩惱什麼呢……」   
「是啊。希望你下次打算一個人煩惱之前，能先跟我商量。說好了的吧。」   
「是啊。」紬苦笑，「這次真是非常對不起。」

那麼立刻就來聊聊吧。紬說。

「我沒睡在這裡的這幾天，你和臣有在這裡——」

丞的視線彷彿可以殺人。但紬有自信他無論殺死誰都不會殺死自己。

「還是你們都在外面？去了幾次？」   
「紬……」

丞瞪著紬，發現紬是認真的在好奇，便皺著眉開始數。

次數多到可以數？紬現在說不出自己是認真的開玩笑了，這兩個人怎麼回事。

但在丞數出答案前，三角帶著飯糰闖進他們的空間。

「紬不舒服嗎？我帶了飯糰！可以恢復元氣喔！」   
「謝謝你，三角。」   
「不客氣！我也帶了上次你跟我要的藥，你還需要嗎？因為不是三角形的，我真的很不喜歡帶著這麼多。」   
「我不是那方面的不舒服，而且那些藥很重要，還是收著吧。」   
「但真的太多了啦。不然給丞吧！」   
「啊，丞可能的確有需要。」   
「對嘛對嘛！」

丞正想拒絕三角提供的不明藥物，想不到紬竟然同意。三角得到紬的許可，迅速將飯糰與藥丸都塞給丞，又慰問了紬一番便迅速離去。

將飯糰交給紬，丞看著那顆藥丸感覺似曾相似，狐疑地瞧了紬一眼。

「那天晚上給你吃的事後藥。」   
「那個藥你跟三角拿的！？」   
「是處方藥，他每次回診都會領到。」   
「他平時會用到的話那不該分給我吧？」   
「他平時吃別種，事前調理的。醫生特別幫他壓成三角形，避免他忘記或不吃。事後處方藥是發生意外才需要，像你那天那樣。」

丞想著為什麼自己要一邊聽劇團夥伴的爆炸性消息，又一邊把火燒到自己身上。

「你一定要談這個話題？」   
「不講清楚我還是會不甘心啊——」   
「我沒辦法讓你問到這麼詳細，關於這件事我最多只回答一個問題。你想好了再問。」   
「有的，高遠老師，這個問題我想很久了。」   
「月岡同學，請說。」   
「請問你喜歡臣什麼地方？」

他不接受「命中注定」這種答案，他想知道丞究竟做了什麼選擇。

丞閉目深思，陷入長考，復又睜眼時那神色十分堅定，或許是很滿意自己想到的答案。紬緊張的屏息凝神。

「胸部很大。」

……

「什麼東西啦！」   
「胸部很重要，紬。」丞比劃了一下，「光是碩大或結實還不夠，重要的是形狀和柔韌度；形狀和基因有關，跟腹肌一樣是天生的，但鍛鍊胸大肌時……」   
「停，小丞，停。」

於是丞暫緩了擬好的對胸大肌的訓練內容與讚美文，先讓紬發言。但他等來的是一個枕頭。

「下流！」   
「男人不下流那可不行。」   
「唔呃呃……」

紬在床上擺出陣亡的姿勢，但伸了一隻手下來，於是丞拿了紙巾把拿了飯糰的手掌擦乾淨，笑著問他是不是好多了。

紬當然好多了，他從回到房間開始就不再困頓，和丞玩鬧了一番更有些來勁，於是下床撈起包包，拿出早前收到的傳單，討論起古典戲結合現代戲對唱段與身段的融合結構，其中對粗與細的排比處理心得*，一路聊到左京前來探望，發現紬沒有好好休息而是堂而皇之浪費體力，卻又被兩人的討論內容吸引而忘記要罵人，最後是監督聽聞早前的騷動，前來探尋狀況時叉著腰強制所有人收聲洗洗睡，才散了這群癡迷的笨蛋。

之後紬因為發情期的副作用睡了一整天。一如往常，只是睡了一天。然後又是新的一天。

——想必也是一如往常，和夥伴們一起吃飯、喝酒、討論戲劇心得的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END
> 
> \--
> 
> *註：什麼古典戲曲現代戲曲是我胡說八道的。  
> 上半年我所有戲曲和影展都取消光光了我真的……痛苦……快受不了……我想看娘娘唱戲……說好的自傳戲……沒了……還有冬單獨媽呀小演員們拜託都健健康康……
> 
> \--
> 
> 本來想大聲說「就到這！不會再加東西！」  
> 但突然想起我好像說過要寫個滾床單的段子……有點猶豫……  
> 但最後沒寫的可能性也很高就是了，先這樣吧。反正我也不會開車……練車都會撞車……等我有勇氣我再補……  
> （對所以左監對話也化作宇宙塵埃，反正我只想看左京彈監督額頭罵她小笨蛋，沒別的事了。（？？？））


End file.
